Relationship Upgrade
by sinemoras09
Summary: Series of oneshots and drabbles about Morioka and Sakurai's relationship. Established Morioka/Sakurai, Recovery of an MMO Junkie (Net-juu no Susume). Post-series, no spoilers.
1. Part I: Two Days (NC-17)

.

.

1.

"Morioka-san, I like you. Please go out with me."

A car passed. Sakurai could feel his face growing red with embarrassment. Normally he liked the nighttime, how everything around him was quiet except for the sound of cars turning on the pavement. He swallowed and manfully waited for his rejection.

"I like you too..."

Sakurai lifted his eyes. Morioka was staring at his chest, her hand tentatively reaching up to grasp the front of his shirt. Her face was a neon blush as she stepped closer. "Sakurai-san. I've always liked you."

Sakurai's chest tightened. She looked up and smiled shyly at him. He beamed back at her happily. "Really?"

"I think I've liked you since NanterSG."

"Me too," Sakurai said, breathlessly.

Carefully, he stepped closer, letting his hand rest chastely on her waist.

"But Sakurai-san. Wouldn't you be embarrassed going out with someone like me?"

"Eh?" Sakurai said. Morioka shivered against his chest.

"I'm sloppy," she said. "I'm older than you and I'm not pretty."

"Morioka-san, you're beautiful," Sakurai said.

"I'm not confident and I'm a NEET."

"I practically stalked you," Sakurai said, and she laughed softly. He felt her settle against him closer.

"Are you sure you want to go out with me?" she asked. He touched the side of her face and smiled.

"More than anything," he said, quietly.

xXx

.

They were kissing on his couch, the living room dark except for the ambient glow of the monitor.

As they kissed, he tentatively slid his hand down her arm. His hand stayed there a while, stroking up and down the side of her bicep, before shyly moving to gently cup her breast over her shirt.

Morioka sighed. Sakurai's thumb gently grazed over the fabric where her nipple would be, but the cups of her bra were thick and he was brushing his thumb very lightly.

"Wait," Morioka said.

Sakurai reared back guiltily. "I'm sorry-" he started.

"Wait, let me take off my bra." And she leaned back and undid the clasp under her shirt, shrugging off the straps and expertly tugging the bra off through her sleeves.

Sakurai swallowed. He hadn't expected to get this far, but now Morioka was straddled on his lap fully, the outline of her breasts clearly soft and visible beneath the fabric of her shirt. She tossed the bra to the side and kissed him again, her hands wrapping around his waist. Hesitantly he brought his hand back up to her breast and was rewarded by a soft sigh and harsh grind of her pelvis.

Her nipples were hard. He wanted to look but it was enough to feel them, rolling them with his thumbs as they kissed. Her pelvis slid up over his erection, which was at an odd angle and tenting painfully beneath his pants; discreetly he reached down to readjust himself, and as he did she realigned her pelvis with his hand.

Sakurai's eyes flew open. Morioka's eyes were hazy. Slowly, she began to rock over his knuckles, and it took a moment for him to figure out what she was doing and readjust. He moved his hand palm-side up, tried to stroke her clit through the skirt, which had started to bunch up. Quietly she reached a hand down and pulled his wrist beneath her skirt and between her legs, where his fingertips grazed the telltale dampness through the fabric of her underwear.

Morioka sighed, all at once moving her hands from his waist to beneath his shirt; her hands were warm as they slid around his ribs. He wanted to keep stroking her but the angle was difficult. Awkwardly he let his hand settle around her waist, letting his chin drop to her collarbone as he began mouthing her jugular.

She sighed, leaning into him. He kissed her neck and began massaging her breasts again, tweaking her nipples and stroking them over the fabric. Morioka's hands moved from his ribs to his shirt, which she pushed up to expose his chest. She leaned forward and began kissing his sternum, grinding down hard before pressing a kiss around his nipple.

Sakurai's face reddened. She was kissing him the way he wanted to kiss her, and while just moments ago he had been too shy to do anything other than cup her breast, she was kissing and licking his chest. Her hands reached between them, and dimly he was aware of her pulling up her skirt and pushing down her underwear. He let out a shuddery breath as her hands began to undo the buttons of his pants before pulling down the front of his zipper.

 _I can't believe this is happening_. It was the only coherent thought that swam through his mind as she pushed down his pants. His erection swelled. He was so hard it was almost painful, pre-cum beading at the tip.

She leaned forward and kissed him again, moving her body until he felt her slide skin-to-skin on top of his erection.

Sakurai gasped. Morioka's eyes were unfocused and her mouth was half-open. She was breathing hard as she rubbed against him, slick and wet, sliding up and down the length of him until all her weight pressed down against the head of his penis, which she had aligned against her clit. Dizzily, Sakurai glanced to the side and saw that she had pulled off her underwear, which was lying on a messy heap beside her bra.

"M-Morioka-san..."

She reached between their bodies and began moving his penis against her clit, rocking on top of him and humping him the way she did when she masturbated. "Morioka-san, ano..."

She jerked suddenly, which made his penis twitch. Her breathing was harsher, and her movements were more insistent, straining hard and breathing heavily.

She gasped and jerked on top of him, a series of contractions that Sakurai watched with dazed amazement. _She's having an orgasm_ , he realized, and before he could say anything she grasped his cock again directed it against her entrance, breathing hard as she began to slowly lower herself on top of him.

"Wait, Morioka-san, wait-"

Her concentration shifted from his cock back to his face.

"I don't have any condoms," Sakurai said.

They breathed heavily, their clothes disheveled and Morioka still straddled on top of him.

"I, um. I didn't think we'd get this far..."

"Don't you want to?" Morioka asked. She moved her hips, sliding up and down against him.

"Are you on anything?" he asked. He breathed hard, shifting uncomfortably. She felt good and his penis twitched as he tried not to move beneath her.

Morioka's voice was soft. "I think I'm on a safe day. My period is regular."

 _Don't you see? Her period is regular!_ His dick tried to override his brain.

"We can do other things," Sakurai said, his resolve quickly crumbling, his breathing growing more ragged as the head of his penis accidentally slipped inside further. Morioka's breath was hot against his ear.

"You mean playing games?" She rocked her hips again, torturing him. He fought the urge to thrust inside her.

"N-no. I meant, other things. Um. Sexual things." It was hard to think, not when Morioka felt so soft and wet and warm.

"I could go down on you," he said, almost desperately, but his penis twitched again as she kept torturing him with her wetness. "We could," he breathed. "We could do oral."

"Oral?" She kissed him on the mouth and breathed.

This was bad. If they kept going he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"Morioka-san." She was moving her hips downward. He felt himself sliding inside further. "Morioka-san, wait. Morioka-san, stop!"

Morioka froze on top of him.

"My apologies!" she said, and scrambled off him.

"M-Morioka-san-" He jumped up and yanked up his pants, following her.

"Forgive me, please forgive me!" She tugged down her rumpled skirt and hid her face in her hands. "I'm so embarrassed! What must you think of me?"

"I'm sorry, Morioka-san, I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed-"

She rushed down to pick up her bra and underwear while Sakurai lurched forward, moving quickly toward her. "Morioka-san-"

"Thank you for the tea," she said, bowing quickly. She started striding toward the door.

"Wait!" Sakurai ran after her, catching her by the arm.

Her face was red. Tears were pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Morioka-san, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He held onto her arm, tightly. "I want to be with you. I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

He watched her nervously, afraid she would yank her arm away and bolt, but instead she swallowed softly, shyly stepping forward before leaning against his chest and hiding her face.

"I don't normally do this." Her voice was soft. "I was afraid Sakurai-san would stop liking me."

"That's impossible," he said, and he kissed the top of her head, hugging her. "Morioka-san, I'm in love with you. And I'd give anything just to be with you."

She looked up. Sakurai's face flushed. They hadn't even technically been on a date.

She wasn't saying anything. Of course she wasn't. What kind of guy confesses that he loves her when he really only just met her?

"Morioka-san..."

"Moriko."

"Eh?"

Her voice was muffled. He could feel her forehead pressing against his chest. "If...if you would like to. You can call me Moriko."

Sakurai's eyes lit up. He smiled broadly. "Then you should call me Yuta," he said, smiling. He felt her nodding against his chest.

"Yuta," she said, and she smiled shyly at him. "Saying your name makes me happy."

"It makes me happy too," he said. He stroked her hair and held her, resting his chin against her shoulder.

They moved to the couch. Morioka sat carefully, demurely pulling down her skirt to cover her knees. He sat beside her shyly, unsure if he could sit closer to her.

"More tea?" Sakurai asked, awkwardly.

She smiled and nodded, and he got up to refill the pot, still dizzy and unmoored from telling her that he loved her. He gathered up the cups, blushing and trying not to look at her.

"Sakurai-san. Ano. Yuta?"

Sakurai's head snapped up. Morioka didn't look at him. Her cheeks were flushed and she pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Did you still want to buy condoms?" she asked. Her eyes shyly lifted to look up into his.

xXx

.

They walked down the street. He was walking beside her again, feeling shy and awkward and wanting to hold her hand. Morioka was feeling shy too, and the two of them walked in untouching silence, everything quiet except for the sounds of the occasional car that drove past.

"Ano..." Morioka began, and Sakurai's head snapped up. "How often do you do this?"

"Buy condoms?" Sakurai asked.

"Bring home different women."

"Not often," he admitted. And then, "It's been a few years."

"It's been a few years for me, too."

They walked. He shyly started to reach out for her, but then pulled back before his fingers could touch hers.

She gripped his hand. He sucked his breath, surprised. She still didn't look at him, but she stepped closer, practically leaning into his side and holding his arm.

They walked into the convenience store, then froze: Fujimoto was working at the register.

"Welcome," Fujimoto said, and he nodded toward them. Morioka and Sakurai both reddened. Morioka grabbed Sakurai by the arm and yanked him behind an aisle.

"It's Kanbe," she said. "We can't buy condoms in front of Kanbe!"

"But Kanbe said romance is okay-"

"But it's embarrassing," Morioka cringed. Sakurai looked past the top of her head at Fujimoto, then nodded.

"We can go to a different store?"

"Okay, let's do that," Morioka said.

"There's one a few blocks from here, close by to Koiwai's..." And Sakurai stopped, suddenly hyper-aware of the mental image of Koiwai popping up and waving, "Yo Sakura-chan! Are you and Morimori gonna actually do it?!"

"Aggh, we can't go where Koiwai shops, he might see us!"

"Am I that embarrassing?" Morioka asked, reddening. Sakurai's head snapped up.

"No, no, not you, I'm happy to be with you! But Koiwai might come up to us and say something embarrassing!"

"You think he'd tease you for going out with me?" Morioka said. He could see her deflating.

"No, I think he'd tease _you_ for going out with _me_."

"Eh?" Morioka looked at him, confused.

"Because I was too shy to talk to you and I stalked you before you started dating me."

"I already know all that," Morioka said, and Sakurai cringed internally.

(From behind the register, Fujimoto watched them, curiously. Lily and Hayashi were spending a lot of time at the snack aisle. _They look energetic_ , he thought, mildly. He nodded to the next customer.)

"Okay. Morioka-san, I mean, Moriko! I'll be the one to do it."

"Eh?" Morioka said. Sakurai's face reddened.

"I'm the guy. You can wait by the door while I get the condoms."

(In Morioka's mind, she could see Lily's determined face on the screen. "I'll protect you, Hayashi-kun!")

"No," Morioka said, shaking her head. "Let me come with you."

"Are you sure?" Sakurai said.

She took a breath, then squared her eyes, bravely. "I'll be the one to protect you."

Sakurai blushed.

She marched forward, charging head-first into battle. Confidently, she picked up a box and tossed it into her basket. And then she felt her knees buckle under her.

"M-Moriko!"

"I'm so embarrassed!" she wailed. "Kanbe's going to know Lily and Hayashi are having sex!"

At that point, another couple walked past them, chatting lightly and grabbing a box of condoms. Morioka and Sakurai stared at them the way a Level 1 foot soldier would stare at a high level paladin.

(What are they doing? Fujimoto wondered. Are they seriously freaking out over condoms? They're like thirty already, they were acting like kids.)

Finally, they got in line. Sakurai had filled the basket with _Fruits de Mer_ cards and beer and snacks, while Morioka paced nervously behind him; he set the basket down authoritatively.

"Sakurai-san. Morioka-san. Good evening," Fujimoto said, and he began scanning their items. "I take it you two aren't logging in tonight?"

"Eh?!" Both Sakurai and Morioka froze.

"I mean, it's already 11 o'clock, it's already late."

"No, no, no, we're logging in," Morioka said quickly. Sakurai nodded.

"We'll probably sign into the server later."

"Cool," Fujimoto said, and he tossed the condoms into the bag. "That will be 2250. Anything else?"

"No, thank you," Sakurai said, and he swiped his credit card.

xXx

.

2.

"Moriko?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"What?" Morioka asked. They were naked lying on Sakurai's bed, his body wedged tight between her legs and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"You weren't saying anything. Does this hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Morioka said. She blushed and met his eyes, and he smiled shyly, sliding back and forth slowly.

He kissed her and sighed heavily against her mouth, pressing one hot cheek to the side of her face.

He felt really good. Morioka sighed and strained beneath him, rocking her pelvis against his thrusts. The sounds he was making were driving her crazy - soft, panting sounds, his warm breath fanning over the skin of her shoulder - and as he started getting close he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

xXx

.

"This is nice," Morioka said, as Sakurai toweled his hair and handed her a glass of water.

He had picked out a shirt for her to sleep in. Standing in front of his closet, he stood and fingered the material carefully until he announced, "This one is the softest," plucking it from the closet before handing it to her.

It smelled like him. Morioka blushed furiously, pulling the collar over her chin and inhaling deeply.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Sakurai asked. Morioka gripped the collar of the shirt, looking at him.

"It smells like you," Morioka said. Sakurai reddened.

"Eh?!"

"I like the way you smell," Morioka added, and the awkward, embarrassed moment passed. He smiled and climbed into bed beside her.

They arranged themselves into a spooning position, Sakurai pulling her flush against her front and arranging his legs against the back of her knees. She felt him dropping soft kisses along her shoulder and nape, occasionally stroking her arm as he started to fall asleep.

But Morioka was giddy. She kept thinking of her crush on Harth and her time playing with Lily, and as Sakurai started to drowse she rolled over to face him. Sakurai smiled. "What is it?" he asked, and Morioka laughed softly, snuggling against him.

"I was just thinking, I never realized I would be dating Lily!"

Sakurai laughed softly. Morioka cuddled closer.

"Did you know, Yuta-san? That I had a crush on you when you were Harth?"

"Really?" Sakurai said. Morioka nodded, her hand tugging the fabric above his chest.

"Even though you were younger, you always supported me."

"I had a crush on you too," Sakurai said, quietly. Morioka pulled back, surprised.

"No way," Morioka said.

"Yes, way." Sakurai smiled, shyly.

"But that's not who I am. I was more outgoing as Yuki."

"You spoke to me the same way you speak as Hayashi," Sakurai said. "And believe it or not, you talk to me the same way now."

"Really?" She leaned back against his shoulder, letting her hand stroke his waist absently.

"So that explains it," Morioka said, smiling. "I was wondering why a handsome guy like you would date an old lady like me."

"Old? We're practically the same age, you're not old."

"They say you can be attracted to someone by their personality." Morioka nestled against him, smiling. "I suppose, in a lot of ways, that makes me relieved."

Sakurai frowned. "I think you're very attractive," Sakurai said. Morioka shook her head.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I'm still really happy."

Sakurai sat up to look at her. "Moriko. Don't you realize you're beautiful?"

"What?" Morioka laughed. "You're only saying that because we had sex."

"N-no! I'm serious! Remember when I ran into you? I kept staring at you in the hospital because of how beautiful you were. Like a creeper," Sakurai added, remembering how Koiwai teased him.

"Really?" Morioka looked at him, surprised. "But I was sick, and my eyebrows were grown in, and I wasn't wearing make-up and my hair wasn't cut or styled."

"I liked your hair." Sakurai's eyes flashed. "Long hair is the very epitome of romance!"

Morioka laughed, suddenly remembering her conversation with Kanbe and Lily.

"So when Kanbe asked how I should do my hair..."

"I was thinking of your hair," Sakurai said, blushing. Morioka snuggled against him.

xXx

.

Morning streamed through the seams of the curtains, and Morioka blinked her eyes drowsily. Beside her, Sakurai was sound asleep. He was curled warmly around her body, his arm draped over her chest like a bracelet, and his face was pressed against the back of her neck. Carefully she turned on her side so that she could nestle against him, smiling and pressing a sleepy kiss against his collarbone. Sakurai smiled as she kissed him, slowly coming awake and hitching her closer.

They lay like that for a few minutes, kissing and lying comfortably against each other, before reluctantly getting up to use the bathroom; somehow, despite the cringing embarrassment at the convenience store, Sakurai had the wherewithal to buy an extra toothbrush and a pair of one-size-fits-all women's underwear. "That wasn't too presumptuous, right?" he had asked later that night.

"It was very thoughtful," she had told him, smiling, and he laughed softly, feeling shy and embarrassed.

She still had to borrow his clothes; neither of them had expected her to be doing this, let alone her staying overnight, so she used his washing machine so she didn't have to get another pair of clothes. Her skirt still needed to hang on the line to dry, so she borrowed his shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Padding into the kitchen, she watched as he poured her a cup of coffee and started cooking her breakfast. She sat shyly at the table as he laid down a pair of chopsticks and plates in front of her.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked. He handed her a cup of coffee, which she took, gratefully. "It's the weekend, so I don't have to go in today."

"Koiwai-san did say you had to work a lot," Morioka said. "Is there an important deadline coming up?"

"There is. I'm overseeing two projects and they're due the same time."

"That's tough," Morioka said. Her hands took the shape of the cup.

"I won't keep you long. I'm grateful for all the time you took. I know you're very busy at work."

"I was hoping we could still spend the weekend together," Sakurai said. He set down the food across from her. "Even if it's during the work week, I was hoping we could still see each other."

Morioka looked up. Sakurai reddened.

"Of course, if you'd rather go home, I understand completely. I just thought that since we play every night online, you wouldn't mind if we spent more time together with me."

"I'd like that," Morioka said, smiling, and Sakurai brightened. He moved around the kitchen happily.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked, smiling. "We can do anything you want."

Morioka smiled. "I was thinking of going home and getting a change of clothes."

"O-oh! Yes, of course! We should definitely do that." Sakurai's ears were red. Morioka laughed.

"My apartment isn't as big as yours, but I wouldn't mind if you stayed the night." Morioka smiled shyly.

There was a knocking at the door.

"Who could that be?" Sakurai said. He grabbed a dish towel, wiping his hands as he went toward the door.

"K-Koiwai-san!"

"Yo!" Koiwai said. He grinned and pushed past him, kicking off his shoes and shrugging a laptop bag. He glanced up and was only briefly surprised to see Morioka sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Koiwai-san," Morioka said, politely, and Koiwai absolutely noticed that Morioka was wearing one of Sakurai's sweatshirts.

"Morimori-chan!" Koiwai said, and Sakurai braced himself for Koiwai to start making fun of them. "Sakura-chan. You didn't tell me you were seeing Morimori-chan!"

"It just happened," Sakurai said, blushing brightly. He had completely forgot he had promised to go over his presentation with him.

"Koiwai-san, what brings you here this morning?" Morioka said.

"Work!" Koiwai said brightly. He held up his binders, showing her. "I was just coming to visit my adorable subordinate! But silly me, I'm the one who got the wrong day this time."

Sakurai stuttered. "K-Koiwai-san, my apologies, I can go over these with you right away-"

"And ignore Morimori-chan? Sakura-chan. I thought I raised you better!"

"But-"

"I'll text you later," Koiwai said, and he winked at them. "Take care of Sakura-chan," he said to Morioka. "He doesn't look it, but he's as delicate as a baby flower!"

Sakurai protested, " _Koiwai-san_ ," while Morioka nodded gravely.

"I will," Morioka said. She bowed politely.

Koiwai left. Sakurai closed the door. His face was red.

"Please ignore everything that Koiwai-san said," Sakurai said. Morioka giggled.

"I like Koiwai-san," Morioka said. "He's always been so nice to me." Her smile softened. She folded her hands shyly under the table.

"Do you need to work? We can spend time together later. I don't mind if you need me to leave."

"Do you want to stay?" Sakurai asked. "You can stay here and use the computer."

"Well I suppose if I went home, I'd just be logging in anyway." Morioka smiled. "As long as you don't think I'd be in the way," she said, shyly. Sakurai shook his head.

"Never," Sakurai said. Morioka smiled.

They cleaned the kitchen. Morioka set the dishes in the sink while Sakurai wrapped the leftovers with saran wrap, setting them in the refrigerator before stepping behind her.

Morioka paused. Sakurai had wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled into her hair.

"Moriko smells nice," he said. She felt him nuzzling her hair, his hand rubbing her tummy under the sweatshirt affectionately.

"It's your shampoo," Morioka said, blushing happily.

xXx

.

They went back to the bedroom. It felt nice, having Sakurai's body pressed on top of hers. They kissed and he nipped at her collarbone, slipping a hand beneath her shirt to gently cup her breast. He was already hard and pressing down against a really nice spot, the weight of his body rocking against her clit insistently.

She pulled off the sweatshirt, then tugged down the sweatpants, pushing them down her hips. Sakurai smiled and began kissing her breasts, gently licking her nipples while she sighed and pushed her pelvis up against his. Blindly, Morioka rolled to her side to reach for a condom, groping for the box which was sitting on the nightstand.

"I think it's empty," Morioka said.

"Already?" Sakurai moved, picking up the box. Morioka sat up.

"How many times did we do it?" Morioka counted on her fingers. "We did missionary the first time. Then I was on top. Then we had missionary again, and I guess we did it earlier this morning..." her voice trailed off. "Yuta?" She moved to look at him. "Yuta what's wrong?"

Sakurai's ears were red. He didn't look at her. "Hearing you count it out makes me more excited."

Morioka's eyes widened. "EH?!"

"It's like when you came on top of me while we were sitting on the couch."

"Did you like that?" She rolled him onto his back, climbing on top of him. Sakurai nodded.

"I almost came when you were grinding on top of me."

She was doing it again, rubbing her clit with the head of his penis. He took a breath; his penis twitched. She kissed him softly, moving slowly.

"Um." Sakurai licked his lips. "We better not. We don't have any more condoms."

"Ano. You said we could do other things, right?" She was moving down lower, stroking him quietly.

She took him into her mouth, the unexpected wet warmth making him gasp, suddenly.

She was resting her weight against his thigh, slurping him and sucking him, her cheeks hollowing slightly with each movement. Her hands were wet with saliva as she stroked his shaft, bobbing her head as she fellated him.

It felt good, and he was close to coming when he got a hold of himself, breathing hard and hoisting her up under her arms. There was an audible pop as she looked up, her lips red and swollen.

Feeling unsteady and a little drunk from arousal, he rolled Morioka onto her side. His voice was breathy when he asked. "Do you want to sixty-nine?"

Morioka nodded. The fact that she wasn't shy around him made him even harder.

If you asked Morioka the day before, she could never have imagined doing something so embarrassing with her online friend. She was painfully aroused and wet, and she moaned softly as he grasped her by the buttocks, pulling her body flush as he began kissing her clit. She quivered, and dimly realized she should be making him feel good too; taking him into her mouth again, she tried to focus on bobbing her head, on keeping herself steady as she fellated him.

But then Sakurai began to softly lick her clit, and she began to lose concentration.

"F-forgive me," Morioka gasped. She sighed again, "I can't do this when you're doing that."

Wordlessly Sakurai rolled her over again, moving down her body and repositioning her legs around his ribs.

Morioka sighed. There were soft, wet sounds of Sakurai's tongue against her clit, and as he suckled her he gently slipped his fingers inside her.

Morioka stiffened. He curled his fingers into her, the pressure making her squirm and gasp. There wasn't just one thing that felt good to her, but rather a whole host of things. Soft licks, a few light sucks. A gentle rubbing of his fingers, the feel of his tongue tracing soft lines around her.

She came hard, crying out and jerking hard enough to nearly knock him off the bed. Her body quivered and jerked as she orgasmed, gasping and breathing heavily.

Her body quaked, each harsh spike of pleasure peaking until she finally fell back on the bed. Dimly she was aware of Sakurai smiling, blushing hard and wiping the side of his mouth discreetly.

Morioka's vision was hazy as she shakily moved toward him, tugging at his lap and pushing him back on the mattress. He was still hard and her hand was still wet. Grasping his length, she dipped down and began to fellate him.

His eyes closed, his mouth half-open as he turned his head to the side. That deep red blush seemed to crack across his face. His hands shakily rested on her hair.

He came suddenly, pulsing hard, and Morioka stilled, doing her best not to swallow. After a moment she heard him take a shaky breath; she reached across the bed and delicately pulled out a tissue.

"S-sorry." Sakurai's face was red as he watched her delicately spit into the tissue. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"Don't be. Knowing it felt good makes me happy."

He hugged her and kissed her, laughing softly.

Morioka smiled against his chest. His skin was flushed and damp and she was happy and sated. She reached an arm around him and smiled happily.

xXx

.

They went out for lunch, holding hands and chatting easily. Afterwards they stopped by the convenience store again to buy more condoms.

Fujimoto was working the counter again when Sakurai and Morioka came up. "Welcome," Fujimoto said. They got in line and started emptying out their basket at the register.

They were giggling at each other. Fujimoto raised an eyebrow. He scanned their items - a bento box, a bottle of juice; a bag of snacks and an economy-sized pack of condoms.

 _Didn't they buy condoms yesterday?_ Fujimoto thought. _Whoa, and it's the 36-pack this time._ He guessed they probably wouldn't be logging into the server.

"I thought you said you weren't his girlfriend?" the manager said, coming up behind him.

"EH?!" Morioka and Sakurai jumped.

Fujimoto's head snapped up. The last time the manager approached them, she asked Morioka if she and Sakurai were dating, embarrassing her and making her cry. "I said, I thought you said you weren't his girlfriend," the manager repeated, and she stuck her hand into the bag. "Oh my, oh my. This is a lot of condoms-"

" _Manager_ ," Fujimoto hissed, and Morioka hid behind Sakurai, who was manfully trying not to blush. The manager set down the box.

"This isn't one of those Friends With Benefits, situation is it?" The manager remembered how upset the poor girl was, and tsked disapprovingly. "Young man. You need to learn how to cherish a woman properly."

Morioka stuttered, "It's not, it's not that, it's-" while Sakurai stepped forward and gripped her hand.

"We _are_ dating," Sakurai said. The manager raised her eyebrows but Sakurai doubled down further. "We are dating, and I love her and I want to marry her!"

"Eh?" Morioka blinked.

 _This is a trainwreck_ , Fujimoto thought, and silently continued scanning.

Morioka glanced up. Sakurai's ears were red and he was staring at the register.

"Let's go," he said, and Morioka glanced back at Fujimoto, who mouthed at her, _what the fuck,_ before following Sakurai out the door.

xXx

.

3.

"Um, ano. That was very nice back there, what you said. I mean, I know you didn't mean it, but you really saved me, so I really appreciate it."

They were walking fast, Sakurai gripping the plastic bag like a lifeline. He was an idiot! He already let it slip the night before, but Morioka didn't notice. If he wanted to, he could just play it off as a way to shut up the manager, but that was dishonest. He did love her. He was just really embarrassed.

"I did mean it," Sakurai said. Morioka stopped. "Aggh, Morioka-san! I mean, Moriko! I've always been in love with you! I just didn't want to tell you."

"Why?" Morioka asked, bewildered. Sakurai shook his head.

"Because I know we just met and I didn't want to scare you by telling you so soon."

He looked frazzled and embarrassed, and Morioka felt the urge to protect him again. She smiled at him and took his hand.

"I'll admit, it was a little bit of a shock. But to be honest, I feel the same way that you do."

"Really?" he asked, and Morioka realized that he was very much like her.

"I'm already thirty," Morioka reminded him. "I wouldn't waste my time with someone unless I saw a future with them."

He seemed like one big blush, and Morioka was suddenly reminded of how cute he was as Lily.

They used another condom. The box was open haphazardly on the nightstand, the cardboard flap torn hastily so that it wouldn't close properly.

"When do you think we would have kids?" Morioka asked. She was lying on his chest again, the bedsheet tangled around her waist and her hair tangled and standing up in every direction.

"Mm. I was thinking as soon as we get married. Although I suppose we can wait a few years like Pokotarou and Himeralda."

He was stroking her hair, smiling at her. Morioka snuggled against him sleepily.

"Do you want to move in with me?" Sakurai asked. Then he caught himself. "Oh god, what am I saying? How long have we been dating? A day and a half?"

"We've known each other for a few years, I think we have a pass."

"I love you," he said, softly. Morioka giggled at him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I was just thinking how cute you are, like Lily!"

"Ugh. Koiwai-san thinks I'm girly, too."

She laughed and kissed him affectionately.

"Can I tell you something?" Sakurai asked. He turned his head on the pillow. "Remember that time, when we were playing NanterSG, when I was feeling sad during my parents' anniversary?"

"It was a year after they died," Morioka said, quietly.

"It was," Sakurai said. "You had a presentation the next day, and you were supposed to sign off early. But I was feeling sad, and you still stayed and played with me."

"You were my friend," Morioka said. "I didn't want you to feel lonely."

"You stayed up all night with me."

She nestled into his chest, and he held her tightly.

"I was really sad when you left," Sakurai said, quietly. "I'm glad that you're with me."

They made love again, but this time without a condom.

xXx

.

4.

It was Sunday, and Koiwai hefted his laptop bag, humming a little and texting Sakurai. "Of course! Of course I'll go over my presentation with you!" Sakurai had said almost frantically, and Koiwai laughed at him and told him to take care of Morimori-chan and not to worry so much about the presentation.

Sakurai looked happy when he answered the door.

"Oh? What's this? You look refreshed," Koiwai said, and Sakurai beamed stupidly.

"Good morning, Koiwai-san. Forgive me for taking so long with the presentation."

"Oh! Morimori-chan!" Koiwai peered around the door. Morioka was sitting on the couch, using a laptop and dressed comfortably in sweats. She smiled at him brightly.

"Good morning, Koiwai-san."

"You look happy," Koiwai said, shrugging off his laptop bag.

"I am!" Morioka chirped. Koiwai gave Sakurai a look and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

They started working around the coffee table, going over their presentation while Morioka finally logged into the server.


	2. Sleepover (MATURE)

_Author's note: chapter originally published separately; I'm adding this here for completeness' sake_.

* * *

.

He was staring at her kitty clock on the nightstand; the tail ticked happily while Sakurai leaned closer, admiring the digital face and poking it with his finger.

Behind him, Morioka fidgeted. They'd mostly spent time at Sakurai's place - his bed was bigger, his house was nicer, and most importantly, his gaming systems were top notch - and while Sakurai looked at her clock and her books and her big body pillow stuffed against the side of the bed, Morioka ran around looking for snacks and furiously hiding piles of clutter.

"I- I'm sorry!" Morioka said. She clasped a pile of clothes to her chest. "My room isn't normally this messy! But I was trying on a few different outfits and I wasn't expecting you to come by!"

"It's my fault for coming early." Sakurai pressed his hands to his knees and stood, smiling kindly. "I was just so excited to see you, Moriko-chan."

Morioka froze, then blushed. They had started using given names just recently, but hearing him say her stupid name out loud still made her flush.

"In any case," Morioka said, not looking at him. "We have a few hours until the movie starts. Do you want any refreshments? I'm afraid I only have beer."

"A beer is nice," Sakurai said. He was so agreeable. "You don't have to entertain me. I'm just happy being with you."

"Ah, but snacks go well with beer, right? We can walk to the convenience store, it's a nice night." _We also need to get condoms_ , Morioka thought. She wondered if he brought condoms from his house.

"O-oh!" Sakurai blushed. "I have a few in my bag."

"Crap! Did I say that out loud?" Morioka said.

"Sort of." Sakurai grinned sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "You have a habit of talking to yourself when you're thinking."

"Forgive me." She slumped next to him, leaning her back against his shoulder. "I need to get on the pill, but going to the doctor is such a pain."

"I don't mind," Sakurai said. His ears turned pink. He stared at the kitty clock intently. "Moriko-chan. Just being with you makes me happy."

They both watched the clock ticking cheerfully.

xXx

.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"M-Moriko! I'm coming!"

"Okay! Okay! Please do!"

"Ah!" Sakurai gasped, then collapsed on top of her. Morioka could feel him pulsing inside her.

A few moments passed before Sakurai pushed up shakily on his arms, soft and slipping out of his condom. Wordlessly he dropped an exhausted kiss against her neck and moved down her body, nudging her thighs apart and mouthing her clit.

Morioka arched, sighing. Sakurai was a generous lover, and after she quivered and tensed her muscles he gave her one long lick and suck which finally set her off, making her body jerk repeatedly.

She collapsed onto the bed, smiling and breathing hard, while Sakurai inched up her body and rested his weight on his elbows, beaming down at her.

"I think we're going to miss the movie," Morioka said. They glanced at the kitty clock, which was still ticking happily.

"I don't mind." Sakurai laced his fingers around hers, nuzzling his cheek against her collarbone. "We can catch the next showing."

"Lilac was saying it was really good. I wonder if Kanbe-san had already seen it?"

"Mm. I don't think so. I think he said he was seeing it next weekend."

His bangs were sweaty. Absently, Morioka let her fingers brush against his forehead. His hair was still fascinating to her, the green eyes and blonde lashes completely at odds with his Japanese features. _I wonder what our kids will look like?_ she thought.

"They'll probably be cute like you," Sakurai said, smiling.

"Crap," Morioka said. "I did it again." Sakurai laughed and kissed her sweaty skin.

"That didn't freak you out?" Morioka said. "We've only been dating for six months."

"Yes, but before we met, we knew each other in-game for six years."

"I guess that counts, huh?" Morioka stared up at the ceiling fan, which was turning softly.

"I think so," Sakurai said. They kissed and he hitched her closer.


	3. Relationship Upgrade

.

.

Hayashi and Lily never log in at the same time anymore.

At first, the guild doesn't notice; Hayashi kills monsters and fulfills quests by day while Lily logs in and lends support at night. No one questions why Hayashi will abruptly log off at 7 PM, nor do they wonder what he's doing while Lily casts healing spells and brings a calming cheer to the rest of the guild.

No one knows that the reason is Sakurai has gotten home from work, and Morioka is cuddling him on the couch, cheering him on while he plays Lily with a wireless keyboard.

xXx

.

"Do you like it?" Morioka asks. She's standing proudly in front of Sakurai's TV, an HDMI cable plugged into her desktop computer, which she had wedged expertly into the entertainment shelf. "I converted the TV to a monitor and I set up a wireless keyboard, that way we can play _Fruits de Mer_ on the couch!"

"Wow!" Sakurai says, and he crouches low to marvel at Morioka's handiwork: they had wondered earlier what they would do with her extra computer - sitting them side-by-side seemed like the obvious choice, but her computer desk didn't quite fit next to his and setting her up against the opposite wall seemed too lonely. He likes what she did with it, turning his TV into a gigantic monitor and able to control the computer with a wireless keyboard and mouse. Morioka sprawls onto the couch luxuriously.

"Now I can play Hayashi while lying like this!" she says, and she logs in with a flourish. Sakurai laughs and sits next to her, arranging himself so that he's sitting flush against her body.

The _Fruits de Mer_ theme song starts playing, and Morioka rolls so that she's lying on top of him, wrapping her arms around his waist and smiling into his neck. The keyboard drops and she nuzzles against his cheek.

"Mm," Morioka says, dreamily. "Lily-san feels nice and warm."

Sakurai laughs, blushing. He kisses the top of Morioka's head and rubs his hands down the sides of her arms. "Well Hayashi-kun feels nice and soft."

They kiss and they snuggle against the couch, listening to the lilting strings of the the _Fruits de Mer_ theme song.

They kiss deeper. Morioka nudges her chin against his neck and presses a soft kiss beneath his jaw, quietly loosening his tie and undoing the button to his collar.

"I haven't showered yet," Sakurai murmurs, and Morioka slides her hands into his shirt, wrapping her arms around his bare waist. She presses a soft kiss to his sternum before sitting up and letting him stand, smiling shyly and beaming up at him.

Every day he can come home to this: Morioka cuddling with him on the couch, Morioka sleeping in his bed and Morioka making love to him. They kiss and have sex and fall asleep in his bed, and when he wakes up in the morning, he feels her kissing him until they make love again.

Every day is like a dream.

xXx

.

It takes a few months, but finally the last box is unpacked; Sakurai watches guiltily as Morioka expertly breaks down the cardboard box until it's lying completely flat, gathering up bits of plastic and styrofoam and tossing it into the recycling.

"I'm sorry I haven't helped," Sakurai says, and Morioka smiles kindly at him.

"My apologies! I took so long and I know you're busy."

"I should be the one apologizing. I asked you to move in here, I didn't want to abandon you while I was at work."

The house is looking brighter, somehow. Before, when it was just Sakurai and his thoughts tooling alone for the better part of the night, the house seemed lonely and empty, with nothing but the whir of his computer to distract him from his thoughts. Now, Morioka's kitty clock sits happily on his coffee table; her body pillow is thrown happily against the couch, and the empty wooden floors are festooned with evidence of Morioka's presence ("Oh my god, Yuta! My clothes are everywhere!"

"I don't mind," Sakurai says, blushing and smiling).

Morioka hefts a few cardboard boxes marked for donation, duplicate odds and ends that resulted from combining their stuff. "I'm all moved in now!" Morioka announces, and Sakurai hugs her, kissing her forehead and grinning stupidly. Morioka hides her face into his chest and smiles shyly.

"Ne, Yuta?"

"Hm?"

They're cuddling in bed, reveling in the fact that Morioka's bedsheets are actually being used on Sakurai's mattress. "What is it?" Sakurai says. Morioka rolls to look at him.

"Do you remember that day you sent me that text? The one asking me out to dinner?"

"I was eating with Koiwai," Sakurai says. He feels a slight pang; it's a bit painful to remember.

"I just realized: after I turned you down, Lily sent me a gift and spent a lot of money on me."

"Well, I got rejected," Sakurai says. "At least as 'Lily' someone actually liked me.'"

"Is that why you asked Hayashi to be your partner?"

"Yes," Sakurai says, and Morioka smiles. She touches his cheek, gazing at him tenderly.

xXx

.

One of the pitfalls of living together was the decided lack of privacy.

It's 7 PM, and for once Sakurai doesn't need to stay at the office late. He sends Morioka an excited text, jumping onto the train and eager to tell her about his day.

"M-Moriko?!"

Sakurai stands at the door, red-faced and gaping, as Morioka yelps and tries to hide her naked body with the comforter on the bed. "M-my apologies!" Morioka says. The vibrator falls off with the comforter, which Sakurai stares at, blushing. "Y-you've been coming home so late, and I was feeling-"

"Lonely?" Sakurai says, while at the same time Morioka stutters, "...horny."

Sakurai blinks. The vibrator lands on the floor with a soft thud, while Morioka cringes under the covers, blushing furiously.

"Um." Sakurai tugs on his necktie. "I-if you want to finish, um. I can sit on the couch and wait-"

"My apologies! I don't need to finish!"

"It's okay," Sakurai says. "Please, do finish."

They both stare at the vibrator, awkwardly.

"If...if Yuta wants to finish with me..."

Sakurai's head snaps up. Morioka's face is red. She's staring at the comforter, awkwardly. "If Yuta wants to finish with me, I think...I think it might be okay."

Tentatively, Sakurai sits on the bed, which caves a little with his weight. Beside him, Morioka scoots to give him room, wrapping the comforter around her body and reaching down to pick up the vibrator.

She wipes it with a wash cloth, and Sakurai takes a moment to look at it: smooth silicone, a slightly elongated end which tapers elegantly, fitting neatly in her hand. There's a second arm that curves gracefully out from the first - a clitoral arm, Sakurai realizes, blushing furiously - and he can hardly stop himself when he asks, "Is it okay if I watch?"

"Eh?" Morioka's head snaps up.

"I...I'd like to watch." Sakurai's face is burning. "I'd like to know what makes Moriko feel good."

Blushing, she nods and lies back down, the comforter bunching up around her armpits as she bends her knees up, baring her legs. The vibrator slips inside her smoothly.

"Do you do this a lot?" Sakurai asks, after they both come, Moriko first with the vibrator and then Sakurai deep inside her.

"Um. I used to more. When I was alone, I mean."

"When you were single?" he asks. His green eyes flick upward. Their heads share a pillow.

"I'm old," Morioka says, by way of explanation. "I didn't think a man would want me."

"I want you," Sakurai says. He wraps his arms around her protectively.

They kiss. He feels her smiling and he smiles back, kissing her again and hugging her to his chest.

"I have others," Morioka says, shyly. "I wasn't going to show them to you because I get embarrassed."

"Maybe we could use them," Sakurai says.

"Eh?!"

Sakurai smiles and nuzzles her head. "I want to make you feel good."

"You do make me feel good," Morioka says, earnestly. Sakurai laughs softly.

(Later, she dumps her collection of toys on the bed - a lipstick vibrator, the rabbit-pronged dildo. A suction-based clit stimulator that looked like an ear thermometer - and waits red-faced for Sakurai's response.

"Wow," Sakurai says, and Morioka starts to stutter an apology when he digs through her collection and wonders, "Which one do you want to use first?")

xXx

.

The biggest test of their relationship comes in the form of an office party.

"But there's nothing cute about me!" Morioka says. She staggers over to the mirror. Unbrushed hair. Unkempt eyebrows. A food-stained T-shirt and sweat pants and bags under her eyes...

(Morioka could picture it. Sakurai waving at his work colleagues to introduce her. "This is my girlfriend, Morioka Moriko." And an old haggard lady with bushy eyebrows grinning back at them: "Hello.")

"WAAAAH!" Morioka wails. "My apologies! I'm a garbage fire of a human being!"

"What?" Sakurai says. Morioka moans again and he hugs her by the shoulders.

"You're beautiful," Sakurai says. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"Y-Yuta..." Morioka sniffs. Her face wobbles beneath her manly eyebrows.

Sakurai smiles. "If Moriko doesn't want to come," he says, kindly. "Then Moriko doesn't have to."

"But...but didn't you want me at the party?"

Sakurai shakes his head, smiling. "I'd rather stay home with you."

"But it's a networking opportunity! You can't-"

"It's not that important. We don't have to go."

Morioka sags. "Yuta," Morioka says. "I'll go."

"You don't have to," Sakurai says.

"It's okay. I want to go."

"We can just stay home," Sakurai says. Morioka shakes her head.

"I don't want you to miss this opportunity," Morioka says.

They go into the bedroom to help her clean up and pick out an outfit. "That doesn't hurt?" Sakurai says. He's sitting on the bed, watching Morioka attack her eyebrows with a pair of tweezers.

"It's fine," Morioka says. She squints into the mirror.

"My apologies. I feel like I need to pluck my face with a weed whacker."

xXx

.

One day, Sakurai gets an unexpected promotion.

"That's great!" Morioka says. She pushes up on her tip toes and throws her arms around his neck. "Two promotions in two years! You're really talented, Yuta-kun!"

"It wasn't much," Sakurai says, blushing. "My supervisor got reassigned overseas and I was next in line."

"We still have to do something to celebrate," Morioka says.

Celebrating for most couples means a fancy dinner out, a long leisurely moonlit stroll, a reservation at a 5-star hotel they could order room service in.

Sakurai and Morioka celebrate by sitting in pajamas and spending an all-nighter fighting a boss without the rest of the guild. "I haven't had time to play like this in awhile!" Sakurai says. On the screen, Lily chants a healing spell and Hayashi rushes forward, swinging his sword.

"It's like old times, isn't it?" Morioka says. She taps on her keyboard frantically.

On the other side of town, Fujimoto logs in as "Kanbe" and taps on his keyboard. "Oh! There's Lily and Hayashi!" and he walks up toward them.

["Don't bother," Nico says. She swings her legs over a wall, bounding toward him. "They've been Away From Keyboard for an hour, now."

"Eh?" Kanbe says.]

In real life, Sakurai and Morioka are celebrating their win with sex on the couch.

xXx

.

As expected, Sakurai's new position throws off his work-life balance.

It's 11 PM. He rushes home to find a dark apartment, the remnants of what was supposed to be their dinner plastic-wrapped and sitting in the refrigerator.

It doesn't take much to make him feel down, but seeing that Morioka had cooked for him, and that he hadn't made it home for dinner, leaves him feel sad and ashamed. Heart in his throat, he inches his way to the bedroom, where Morioka is curled under the blankets, fast asleep.

 _I don't deserve to sleep next to her_ , he thinks miserably, but Morioka stirs and blinks her eyes open. She gazes up at him and smiles.

"Welcome back," she says, and Sakurai climbs in next to her, letting her pull herself against his chest and sigh sleepily against his neck. He wraps his arms around her waist and hitches her close, feeling sad and disappointed with himself.

"What's wrong?" Morioka says. She's always had that uncanny ability to read him - even when he went hiding in-game, she always seemed to know whenever he was feeling down.

"Nothing," Sakurai says. He manages a weak smile. "I'm just tired. I didn't mean to keep you awake."

There is a little crease that forms between her eyebrows whenever she's concerned, and Sakurai can see that crease forming now; Morioka rolls to fully frown at him.

"Remember what you told me in-game?" Morioka says. Sakurai shakes his head. "You told me once you never had anyone to confide in. That you hid because you didn't want to spoil everyone's fun."

"People play games as a means to escape." He's starting to relax now, Morioka's body a comforting weight. "Lily was supposed to be happy and carefree."

"But you're _my_ Lily," Morioka says, and Sakurai feels himself blush. "If you're feeling bad, I want you to confide in me."

Sakurai's eyes flick upward. Morioka has pushed herself up on her elbows, frowning at him. Her hair has started to grow long, and lank, curling strands of it hang loosely around her face. Smiling, he reaches a hand up and brushes a strand of hair away from her cheek.

"Moriko-chan is amazing," Sakurai says, smiling. "She puts up with my late hours, even though I have nothing but tired excuses and a gloomy personality."

"My apologies! I didn't mean to make you sound as if you're gloomy-"

"I am gloomy," Sakurai says, and Morioka ducks her head. He feels her smile a kiss against his shoulder.

xXx

.

"Moriko?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering...?"

"Yes?"

"When do you want to get married?"

Morioka sits up. Sakurai has just asked her when she wants to get married the same way someone would ask her what time she wants to go to dinner. "Are you serious?" Morioka says. Sakurai smiles.

"I wouldn't be asking if I weren't serious."

Morioka throws her arms around him.

.

.

end.


	4. Better (NC-17)

.

.

It was almost midnight when Sakurai finally came home. "I'm home," he said. The living room was dark but Morioka was sitting at the computer.

"Welcome back," Morioka said. She swiveled around the computer chair, setting Hayashi's character as Away From Keyboard before she walked up toward him. He looked depressed and tired but he still mustered a smile.

"Long day?" Morioka hugged him, then sat down on the couch.

"Long day," he said, and he sat down heavily beside her.

"Everything okay at work?" she asked. He sighed and cuddled against her.

"It was a mess," he said. "They put me in charge of a project where I have to work with people from different departments. I tried to organize a meeting but I couldn't articulate my objectives and people started speaking over me. My superiors keep asking me when I'll get everything up and running, but I can't even get everyone up to speed."

"That's tough," Morioka said. Sakurai sighed miserably.

She was glad Sakurai could talk to her like this. When they first started dating, he kept his worries to himself because he didn't want to burden her. He was always like that, even in-game.

"I remember having projects like that," Morioka said. She stroked his hair, soothingly. "Working with colleagues from different departments is like herding a bunch of cats. Sometimes the best thing is to recognize when you're not being productive and ending the meeting."

"I suppose." He was starting to relax. She kissed his forehead and fluffed his hair, fondly.

He smiled. It felt nice, being able to lean next to him, and absently she let her hand settle around his waist, hugging him.

Eventually, he got up to shower and she sent a message to Kanbe and the others that she was going to bed, and as he toweled off his hair, she switched off the computer and climbed into bed. Beside her, she could hear the soft clink of Sakurai setting down his glasses, before the mattress sank a bit with his weight. He climbed in behind her, curling his body against her back.

Morioka turned to kiss him; she felt him smile as he kissed her back.

Slowly, he rolled her onto her back; she felt him harden as he kissed her, the sheets shifting around them.

Morioka smiled. "You're not tired?"

He smiled as they kissed. "Just a little."

Morioka giggled.

His hands skimmed her shirt up the sides of her ribs, as he bent over to mouth at her breasts. She sighed and moved to rub herself against his penis, which was tenting his pants.

He let out a ragged breath, then sat up to pull off his shirt. Pushing down his pants, Morioka could see how hard he already was, stiff and leaking, the tip like a fat mushroom crowning the ridges of his penis.

She bent forward and took him into her mouth, sealing her lips around his shaft and bobbing her head forward. She could hear him sigh softly. His cock had grown heavy with arousal, and as she hollowed her cheeks she could taste the salty liquid starting to slick around his tip.

He made a helpless sound, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side, and she could feel the muscles of his stomach and thighs start to tighten. She knew he was close to coming, but he took a shuddery breath and hoisted her up by the armpits, rolling her on her back again. She lifted her hips so that he could pull off her underwear, dropping her knees to the side as he positioned himself to push inside her.

Morioka breathed hard, and her body quivered, trying in vain to align her clit against his pelvis. He moved a hand between them, and she expected to feel his head sliding in, but instead he took his cock and moved it up and down, as if painting the seam of her lower lips, before he pressed the head against her clit. Her body arched, the sensation sharp and bright and unexpected, and as he leaned forward he rocked his body a little, letting his erection slide up and down her clit.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down, rubbing her pelvis against his. It felt good and she felt herself growing wetter and hotter, the pleasure curling around her clit until she was close to coming-

And then he broke away. Morioka was about to whine with frustration when she realized what he was doing; lowering his body, nudging his chin between her legs...

Her body snapped, and she tipped over into orgasm, crying out and jerking hard as he gently kissed her mound. His tongue was warm and soft and he licked her softly until he coaxed out a second orgasm, making her sob with overstimulation.

"Yuta. Yuta," she gasped, "I'm too sensitive-"

He lifted his head with an audible pop, then crawled up to settle on top of her.

He was smiling broadly as they kissed, wrapping his arm around her waist as he guided himself between them. She felt him push a little, then slide in with one easy stroke.

She was wet and dripping from her orgasm, and their bodies made lewd, squelching noises as he thrust. Gripping her hips for purchase, his strokes grew hard and insistent; she bounced a little, his body slapping into hers.

He dropped down again, thumbing her nipple in harsh circles as he sucked hard on her neck. His skin was hot and damp and she could feel his heart beating hard as he breathed heavily. "Moriko," he breathed. "I'm going to come."

"Please do," she said, and they kissed again, deeper and wetter. He panted into her mouth and thrust harder.

He came quickly, pulsing hard and resting his face against her cheek. He was breathing hard and his heart was beating fast. Finally, he pushed himself up with his arms, shakily.

She beamed at him, and he smiled happily. Gently, he reached a hand between her legs and began to stroke her again, slipping his fingers around her clit. When she came, he pressed a soft kiss to her nipple, then laid his head against her chest.

"Better?" she asked, smiling. She brushed his hair back with her fingertips.

He smiled and closed his eyes, hitching her close and nodding against her skin.

"Better."


	5. Cybering (MATURE)

_Author's note: chapter originally published separately._

* * *

.

Sakurai had come home late again, but he was happy to see that Morioka had stayed up to wait for him. She was sitting on the couch. Sakurai walked closer and saw how she was sitting, legs curled up and a laptop on balanced on her knees. She was wearing one of his sweatshirts, which was adorably huge on her, with gray sweatpants and white ankle socks, and her hair was damp and tangled from a shower. Sakurai smiled, stepping behind her.

"Welcome back," Morioka said smiling, as Sakurai bent down to kiss her cheek. She reached a hand up to pat his face.

"Mm." Sakurai wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leaning into her back. "Moriko looks cute and comfy."

"Eh?!" Morioka's head snapped up. Sakurai smiled.

"I just was thinking how comfy you look in those sweats," Sakurai said, blushing happily. Morioka's face reddened.

"M-my apologies! Forgive me for not putting more care into my appearance!"

"Eh?" Sakurai blinked, surprised.

"I'm your girlfriend and we're living together, and already I'm dressing as if I've settled!"

"Moriko should have more self-confidence," Sakurai said, coming to sit next to her. Automatically Morioka set down her laptop and buried her face into his side. Sakurai smiled and stroked her head. "I like how comfy you look. It makes me happy that you're so relaxed."

"As...as long as you don't mind," Morioka said. She blushed furiously.

xXx

.

Sakurai had to leave early because of an early morning conference call, so Morioka packed a bento of leftovers and kissed him on the cheek, waving at him as he called goodbye. "I'm leaving!" he said, and Morioka waved.

"Take care!" she said, and he smiled goofily at her and closed the door.

As soon as Sakurai left, all the energy Morioka had roused seemed to dissipate, and that familiar black cloud hung over her head.

Ugh, she thought. I better take a look at myself. I haven't primped in awhile.

She stood in front of the mirror and switched on a light.

"GAAAAAAH! I LET MYSELF GO!"

Long hair, untrimmed and full of split ends. Bags under the eyes and unkempt eyebrows. A too-large T-shirt with holes in it. Underwear that was not so much sexy as it was geriatric.

Oh god, Morioka thought. Of course Yuta never said anything! He was too sweet and kind and he always worried about her self-esteem!

What should I do? Morioka thought, panicking. How did I let myself get like this?

This calls for something drastic, Morioka thought, and she marched over to the computer.

Online shopping. At least this way she could get a better idea of things. She needed to get a new outfit, or maybe a new haircut, or...

She double-clicked on the mouse.

Lingerie.

The image lingered in the air.

Oh god! She doesn't know anything about lingerie! She doesn't have any female friends and the closest person she could ask was Kanbe!

I'm sorry, Yuta, Morioka thought, miserably. Your girlfriend is a useless NEET!

(In her head, she could picture it: candles in the bedroom, rose petals on the bed, and an old haggard woman wearing a barely-there teddy: "Do you want to ravish me?")

"GAAAA! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Morioka said, and she banged her head on the table.

Maybe I should ask him what he likes? Morioka thought, and she scrolled through the different types of lingerie. She clicked the next page.

No! That's too embarrassing! And knowing him he'd just tell me I should just be comfortable!

Ugh, Morioka thought. I wish I could be cute like Lily!

And then an idea started to dawn on her.

xXx

.

"You want me to show you Lily's outfits?" Sakurai asked. He had just barely closed the door behind him when Morioka ran up to him, taking his briefcase and looking up at him hopefully. "That makes me happy! Nobody else is interested!"

Finally, Morioka thought. Now I can figure out what Yuta actually likes! She leaned against him as he logged into the computer.

Kimono! Swimsuit! School girl! Waitress!

"O-oh. That's nice. How about the undergarments?" Morioka said.

"O...kay." Sakurai blushed. "It's a little embarrassing. I didn't know you wanted to see that."

"I want to see all of Lily," Morioka said, firmly. Sakurai blushed and clicked on his mouse.

GAAAH! LILY HAS EVERYTHING! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YUTA LIKES!

"This is kind of embarrassing," Sakurai said, smiling nervously.

"Let me look," Morioka said, and she pushed into him, taking his mouse from his hand and scrolling through the different undergarments.

"Which ones do you like the best?" Morioka asked. She clicked through the pictures. "Which ones do you think are sexy?"

"Um..."

"Do you like babydolls or bodices? Body suits or bustiers?"

"W-well..."

What has gotten into her? Sakurai thought. Morioka clicked through the pictures like a woman possessed. He had never seen her so aggressive. Morioka clicked with authority: "This looks like it'd be hard to take off."

'Take off'? Sakurai's mind spun. Why would she want to take Lily's clothes off?!

"W-why do you want to take them off?" Despite himself, Sakurai was blushing furiously. "It's not as if I haven't tried. But they pixelate the private parts, although you can download a nudity mod..."

"Eh?" Morioka said.

This was too embarrassing! Moriko would think he's a huge pervert!

"But that's not important. Why did you want to see Lily's undergarments?"

"Oh..." Morioka fidgeted. "I suppose I was just wondering what Lily would wear if she and Hayashi were in an intimate relationship. I mean! I know that's weird, but we're together now and I was just wondering, and, ano..."

Morioka laughed nervously and waved her hand. "Nevermind! Nevermind! It was silly! I shouldn't have asked!"

"No, no, it's not silly at all." Sakurai furrowed his brow, looking at the monitor.

Did...did Moriko want to do _that_? Sakurai's ears burned. They'd been intimate for awhile now but he never dreamed Moriko would want to cyber.

Well, if that's what she wants, Sakurai thought grimly, who am I to deny her?

xXx

.

Morioka was washing the dishes when Sakurai asked, "Do you want to play tonight?"

"Don't you have another early meeting tomorrow?" Morioka stepped to the side as Sakurai took a dish to dry, setting the plate back on the counter.

"It's fine. It's been awhile since we've played together privately."

"That'd be nice," Morioka said, and Sakurai pressed a kiss to her cheek and started saran-wrapping the leftovers.

xXx

.

When Morioka first moved in, they had trouble trying to find a place for her computer: they tried to put her computer next to Sakurai's, but her computer desk wouldn't fit next to his, and she felt she'd be too far away from him if they put her desk against the opposite wall. Instead, Morioka moved her computer to his entertainment station, hooking it up to his TV with an HDMI cable and getting a wireless mouse and keyboard. It was a nice set-up: one of them could take the desk while the other one would sit on the couch, and they could play together without having to sit too far apart. The only drawback was that they still physically couldn't see each other unless one of them turned around.

Morioka sat on the couch, logging in with the wireless keyboard, while Sakurai logged in on the computer behind her.

"So what type of mission do you want to go on?" Morioka asked. "There's this raid that I've been eyeing but we can do something else if you'd rather do something more lowkey. You have to go to bed on time tonight, right?" She tapped on the keyboard.

"Oh, um. Let's just hang out. We can take in the atmosphere," Sakurai said. Morioka glanced back at him. She could only see the side of his head.

"Yeah, we can do that! The developers really outdid themselves here." In-game, Hayashi looked around at the pink sky and the fingerling clouds wafting above him.

In-game Lily sighed, smiling. "It really is pretty, isn't it?" Lily said.

"It is," Hayashi agreed. The grass moved gently in the breeze.

In real life, Morioka typed on the keyboard.

"I wish we could go somewhere like this in real life. It's just so serene and peaceful."

"It is a little romantic, isn't it?" Lily said. And all her clothes disappeared.

What the- Morioka jumped. Lily was standing in the field stark naked, her entire torso pixelated.

Was this a glitch? Something wrong with the programming?! Morioka threw a glance behind the couch. Sakurai was hunching in his chair.

Lily blushed. "Does...does my body seem appetizing to you?" And she began cupping her pixelated breasts.

In-game, Hayashi stuttered, "Lily! What's gotten into you?" Morioka figured he was probably kidding because of the glitch.

"It...it's just...Hayashi-kun is so manly, I just can't resist him!"

"HAH?!" Morioka's head snapped back toward Sakurai, who was hunched over his keyboard and typing furiously.

"Hayashi-kun's arms are so...manly. And his eyes are...are so manly. And I want him to take me in a manly fashion!"

Wait, what is he saying? Morioka thought. He actually wants to do this with me?!

Crap. Dirty talk embarrassed her but maybe she could muster something in-game.

"Well, Lily-san is so cute, and she's really cute, and..." Morioka's face burned. "And I want to kiss Lily-san because she's so cute!"

"I want to kiss Hayashi-kun because he's so manly!" Lily answered, and head-butted him.

OH GOD. WE CAN'T EVEN SIMULATE KISSING IN THIS GAME. Morioka cringed as Lily got down on her knees.

"Come here, Hayashi-kun. Come here and stand by my face!"

Morioka didn't move Hayashi, just watched dumbstruck as Lily knelt in front of him, not doing anything, because apparently this was how you gave a blowjob in-game.

This is terrible, Morioka thought, and cringed at the screen.

Behind her, Sakurai was sitting at the computer, panicking internally. He had installed the nudity mod on his computer, but he didn't think to do it on Morioka's. Oh god, how embarrassing, he thought. This scene was definitely more x-rated for him! He cringed internally as he made Lily kneel in front of him.

This is what Moriko wants, right? Something to spice up their sex life? It made sense, she really liked MMOs and it was probably something she's been wanting to do with him, but was too shy to ask...

But he's terrible at writing and dirty talk is embarrassing!

 _I'm just as nervous as the first time we did this_ , Sakurai thought. He stole a glance back at the couch, where Morioka was sitting. She wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were glued to the screen. _But that was in real life and at least back then I knew what I was doing!_

"D-does Hayashi-kun want to head to the main course?" Lily smiled awkwardly. "My body is ready, Hayashi-kun! Ravish me with your...with your manliness." And on-screen Lily went into a sleeping position.

"H-Hayashi-kun. Lie down on top of me. That way we can do it properly."

"EH?" Hayashi jumped.

"Please Hayashi-kun, put your hardness inside of me!"

"L-Lily!"

"I want Hayashi-kun to make sweet love to me. I want to feel Hayashi-kun's hot cum spurting inside of me!"

"I'm sorry! I can't do this!" Morioka said, and Hayashi winked offline.

"Moriko?!" Sakurai jumped up. Morioka was shaking. "Moriko? What's wrong?"

"It's just too embarrassing..." She was crouched on the couch, knees to her chest and red-faced, shaking. "I-I'm sorry! I tried to be natural but I'm not very good at this."

Sakurai sat next to her. "No, it's my fault. I know I'm not a very good cyber partner."

"N-no! You're really good! I'm just easily embarrassed. I know how much you wanted to do this," Morioka said.

"Eh?" Sakurai said. Morioka stared at her hands.

"I have to admit, I was a little surprised when you started propositioning me, but if Yuta wants to cyber, I will try to do it better!"

"You...you don't like it?" Sakurai said, surprised. Morioka shook her head.

"I...I don't mind it," Morioka said, carefully. "If it makes you happy, I'm willing to try it. But cybersex isn't my thing, it's a little too embarrassing."

"Oh no." Sakurai put his head in his hands. "I thought you wanted to look at Lily's underwear because you wanted to cyber."

"EH?!" Morioka said, and Sakurai reared back.

"F-forgive me! I really thought Moriko wanted to cyber with me!"

Morioka groaned and clasped her head.

"My apologies! I'm so bad at communicating, I should have asked you directly." Her voice lowered. She spoke into her hands.

"I just...I just wanted to know what Yuta thought was sexy." She hunched further into herself. "I'm so embarrassed! There's nothing sexy about me."

Suddenly, Sakurai remembered their conversation the day earlier. _She wanted to dress up for me_ , he realized. Beside him, Morioka was curled up into a smaller and smaller ball, shaking with embarrassment and hiding her face behind her hands. He smiled, then gently peeled back her hand.

Morioka looked up. "Y-Yuta?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't understand." Sakurai smiled kindly at her. He reached up and gently tucked back a strand of hair from her face. "I think Moriko is already very sexy. And I'm a very lucky man."

Morioka sniffed. "Even when I haven't done my eyebrows and I'm sitting around in sweats?"

Sakurai smiled. "Especially when you're in your sweats," Sakurai said, and he settled her against his chest.

"Ne, Yuta?"

"Hm?"

"Do you still want me to 'ravish you with my manliness'?" Morioka asked. Sakurai considered.

"So long as it's in real life, then yes," Sakurai said.


	6. Wingman

_Author's note: originally published separately_.

* * *

.

"Ehhh? You guys are pregnant again?" Koiwai said. He leaned closer, conspiratorially.

"You know what causes that, right?"

"EH?!" Morioka and Sakurai stiffened, shivers running up their shoulders and both of their faces turning a hundred shades of red.

"Oh man!" Koiwai laughed. "It's too much! Morimori-chan and Sakura-chan are _super_ cute! And that's why _you_ ," and Koiwai picked up their squirmy toddler by the armpits, making the little girl giggle and squeal, "are the _cutest_ of all! Who's your favorite uncle?"

"Uncle Homare!" the toddler squealed.

"That's right!" Koiwai said, while Morioka laughed uneasily and Sakurai rubbed his neck, embarrassed. Koiwai lowered the toddler and glanced back at them.

"So you guys can't keep your hands off each other, huh?"

" _Not in front of the baby,_ " Sakurai said, scandalized. Koiwai laughed, pulling the toddler onto his lap.

"I mean, wow, even with a kid, it's nice to see that you and Morimori-chan still make time..."

"Oh my god," Sakurai said, while Morioka giggled shyly.

xXx

.

It was obvious to everyone that Koiwai would be best man.

"HAH? You're not having a ceremony?!" Koiwai pushed up into Sakurai's face, while Sakurai leaned back with his hands up in shocked protest. "Morimori-chan doesn't want a wedding?! Are you serious? Don't you want to see her as a bride?"

Somehow, Sakurai composed himself, straightening his jacket and pushing up his glasses.

"We wanted to save money." Sakurai was speaking authoritatively to the floor. Koiwai arched an eyebrow.

"I mean, weddings are so expensive nowadays, and neither of us has any close family."

Koiwai's eyebrow arched even higher.

"And I mean! Moriko gets embarrassed easily and I don't really like crowds, and-"

Koiwai rang up Morioka.

" _Eh? A wedding?_ " Even on the phone, Koiwai could tell Morimori-chan was likely sitting in one of Sakurai's t-shirts, not wearing any makeup or having brushed her hair.

"Yes! Don't tell me Morimori-chan never dreamed of a white wedding!"

" _I-it's embarrassing._ " Morioka's voice dipped on the other side of the phone. " _I..I don't like being the center of attention. And Yuta and I are already happy, so that's why we just want to go to city hall._ "

"Don't you want to see his face when you're walking down the aisle in your white dress?"

" _Well-_ "

"And don't you want him to sweep you off your feet and bridal-carry you down the dance hall?"

" _Y-yes, but-_ "

"And don't you two want to have a romantic honeymoon, Morimori-chan?!"

Even without seeing her, Koiwai could tell Morioka was blushing furiously on the phone.

xXx

.

When Koiwai found out they were pregnant, he teased Sakurai about it for days.

"Wow, Morimori-chan, look at you, you're glowing!"

Morioka beamed happily, her hand resting on her belly. Koiwai leaned forward.

"So? Are you going to name it after me? Your little baby Homare?"

"We told you already, Koiwai-san, we're having a baby girl," Morioka said.

"You can still name her Homare!" Koiwai said, and Morioka laughed happily.

"Actually," Morioka said, and Koiwai saw how she glanced shyly at Sakurai and subtly squeezed his hand, "We were thinking of naming her 'Lily.'"

"'Lily'?" Koiwai said, and Sakurai's eyes creased into happy commas, smiling stupidly and turning a healthy pink. "Oh? That's an interesting name. I would've thought you'd name her 'Sakura.'"

"We were actually thinking of 'Lily' for a girl and 'Hayashi' for a boy," Morioka explained, and Koiwai absolutely noticed how Sakurai was blushing even more brightly.

Koiwai grinned. It was obviously some sort of inside joke, something cute and sweet and probably a little embarrassing.

"Let me guess," Koiwai said, and he wiggled his index finger.

" _'Lily' is the name of Sakura-chan's-_ "

"KOIWAI-SAN!" Sakurai said.

Even after they explained the whole MMO thing, Koiwai couldn't help but point out that Sakura-chan got his wife pregnant because she enjoyed playing with his Lily.

Morioka didn't get it. Sakurai mumbled that he would explain it to her later.


	7. Part II: Announcements

.

.

"Everybody, I've got an announcement to make," Hayashi said. The other guild members looked at him curiously. Hayashi smiled and took Lily's hand.

"Lily and I are getting married."

"EH?!" Lilac said, and Himeralda cheered.

"We didn't even know you were dating!"

"When did this happen?"

"Doesn't this break the rules?"

"We met in real life last year; we already got Kanbe's blessing."

Himeralda clapped her hands. "I bet Lily-chan's ready to go dress shopping!"

"I am!" Lily said, happily. "I look forward to being Hayashi-kun's bride!"

(In real life, Morioka started laughing. Sakurai giggled and Morioka smacked his arm.)


	8. Laptop

.

.

Out of necessity, Morioka was better budgeting money than him.

"There's a flash sale for frozen shrimp!" Morioka said. Sakurai looked up from his computer; she was already pulling on her coat, more animated than he was used to seeing her. "It's 500 yen for a two pound bag! Don't you know how cheap that is?"

Pretty cheap, Sakurai realized, because even he had enough sense to know that a two pound bag didn't normally cost 500 yen.

She always grocery shopped that way: she always bought in bulk and the vegetables she got were always just shy of turning, the bruised but still serviceable ones plucked from the bargain bin. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little neurotic about money. I had to budget a lot since I've become a NEET."

"It's okay," Sakurai said, smiling. "It's commendable, really." Then he listened patiently as she gasped at the price of sunflower oil, utterly aghast at throwing away a thousand yen just to fry a single batch of tempura.

xXx

.

He didn't like the look on her face. Standing nervously, he fidgeted as Morioka stared at the brand new laptop, which he wanted to surprise her with for their anniversary. "It's that gaming laptop!" he had told her, excitedly. "I remember how excited you were when you saw the display at the store!"

Morioka's face was pale as she hesitantly opened the computer.

"You could pay six months' worth of utilities with the cost of this," she said, quietly. Sakurai's face fell.

"I'm sorry," Sakurai said. "You don't like it."

"Forgive me! I do like it. But I'm just afraid we can't afford this." Morioka blinked, then pressed a hand to her belly. "I'm not contributing financially to this household, and we have a baby on the way. Oh, Yuta, I'm sorry, but big purchases like this make me nervous."

He knew she felt bad for making him feel bad, so he smiled sadly and sat beside her.

"There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about," he began gently, and Morioka's face was stricken. "I wasn't sure how to broach this before, but we're married now and I think it's time to tell you-"

"You're mad at me for not working," Morioka said.

"What? No-"

"You're stressed at your job because your wife is a useless NEET!"

"I want to show you something," Sakurai said, and he got up and disappeared into the bedroom.

xXx

.

Financial documents. Multiple statements. A copy of his investment portfolio; then he showed her his net worth of investments online.

Morioka took his bank book from him and stared.

"That's a lot of zeroes," Morioka said, wonderingly.

"I wasn't sure when to tell you," Sakurai said. "When my parents died, I inherited their estate. This was just from the trust fund; I padded my savings after selling the house."

"You're as wealthy as those celebrities," Morioka said. She scrolled through the page, staring. "Oh my god, Yuta! You're like a young master from a manga! Why are you working?" Morioka said. "You already make twice your salary from investments alone!"

"It never felt right, using the money from them." Sakurai rubbed his neck, awkwardly. "I wanted to make a living on my own. I'm sorry for not telling you," Sakurai said. "I wanted to tell you when we were first married, but I didn't know how to bring it up, and I suppose I was a little embarrassed. You've always been so responsible, and I didn't know how to be frugal."

"It's okay," Morioka said. She rubbed her stomach, then took Sakurai's hand. "This makes me very happy. At least I know we can take care of the baby."

"That's also something I wanted to ask you," Sakurai said. "I wanted to make you a beneficiary of my accounts. There's a lot of paperwork involved, but I want to make sure you're taken care of if something happens to me. I've already talked to my financial advisor about starting an account for the baby.

"So that's why," Sakurai began, and he cleared his throat, nervously, "that's why I want you to accept the laptop. Because you've always had hardship and I wanted to give you something that'd make you happy."

"Yuta," Morioka said, and she started crying.

"Moriko!" Sakurai said. He jumped up and hugged her. "Moriko, what's wrong?"

"This is a really nice laptop!" Morioka hiccuped, then cried into his shirt stupidly.


	9. Memories

.

.

Sakurai's apartment had two bedrooms, but Sakurai used the second bedroom mostly for storage. Morioka opened the door and coughed, waving her hand at the motes of dust that seemed caught on an updraft, while Sakurai blushed and apologized for not having sorted through everything.

"Most of these boxes are from when I moved here," Sakurai said. Morioka rubbed her arms and looked around at the piles of boxes stacked almost as high as the ceiling, various odds and ends from Sakurai's old house. "I meant to sort through them but I never really had the time."

"This would be a good room for the baby," Morioka said. She reached around a stack of boxes to open the blinds. Sakurai smiled sadly.

"I wouldn't have sold the house if I'd known I'd have a family."

Morioka rubbed his back soothingly.

xXx

.

Morioka took it upon herself to sort through the things in storage. In his grief, Sakurai had packed his things haphazardly: fine china and porcelain figurines were sharing space with empty picture frames and elementary trophies. She opened one box to find a stack of old crayon drawings that he drew when he was small; another was a box of his parents' clothes, which weren't so much folded as they were stuffed at the bottom of the boxes in his haste. Morioka pulled out each item - an old silk blouse, an intricately embroidered kimono - and started sorting them into piles.

Hours passed. The sun made orange slants through the boxes, throwing a patch of sunlight in the middle of the floor.

"Moriko?" Sakurai opened the door.

"Oh," Morioka said, smiling. "Welcome back."

He stepped inside, smiling. "What are you looking at?" He squatted beside her.

She was looking at a pile of old photo albums. "I found your old baby pictures," Morioka said. She turned the page, smiling. "I hope our baby looks like you! You were really cute!"

Sakurai looked. His parents' faces were already lined with wrinkles, and their hair was already greying. One picture showed his father, an old man, lifting up Sakurai as a baby. Another showed Sakurai toddling toward his mother, her withered hands reaching out to him. Sakurai swallowed and discreetly wiped his eyes.

Morioka glanced up. "Yuta?" Sakurai gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed. "This just brings back a lot of old memories."

Morioka gave him a worried look, then moved to hug him. "I'm sorry," she said, quietly. He shook his head against her neck.

"I just wish my parents could have met you."


	10. Koiwai strikes again

.

.

This is what happened when Koiwai found out about the whole MMO thing:

"So Sakura-chan, I gotta ask you-"

"...yeah?"

Koiwai's eye twinkled.

" _Does Morimori-chan call you 'Lily' when she cries out your name?!_ "

"KOIWAI-SAN!"

("Actually I knew him as 'Harth' longer than as 'Lily,'" Morioka said.)

xXx

.

This is what happened when Sakurai explained how he confessed he was Lily and how he thought Morioka had rejected him:

"So Sakura-chan, you weren't just friendzoned. You were ONLINE friendzoned! Ha ha! That's like a whole other level of friendzone!"

"Koiwai-san," Sakurai said, glaring.

"It's no wonder you were depressed!" Koiwai leaned toward Morioka, grinning. "He totally got drunk because he was so torn up from being rejected. And when I took him home, he started crying into his pillow!"

"What?!" Sakurai said, while Morioka laughed, "No way."

"Yes way!" Koiwai said. He pulled out his phone.

"Hold on a sec, lemme show you the video!"


	11. Cuddling

.

.

Sunlight streamed through the slats of the blinds, and Sakurai sighed drowsily, opening his eyes. Morioka was still asleep. Smiling, he cupped his body around hers and hitched her close to his chest, pressing a soft kiss to her nape.

They spent the night playing online together. Now that Morioka had a gaming laptop, they were able to sit on the couch together, Morioka using the laptop while Sakurai played using a wireless mouse and keyboard, and in their excitement they ended up playing the rest of the night.

The first time they stayed up together this late, he ended up late for work and elbowed her in the face; fortunately today was the weekend, and they could sleep in late. Sakurai smiled, nuzzling her back. Her skin was soft and warm and his thumb absently stroked the soft curve of her belly beneath her shirt.

"Mm. Yuta. What time is it?" Morioka smiled and rolled toward him, sleepily. They cuddled and he reached a hand across her body, fumbling for his phone.

"It's 2 o'clock," he said. He set the phone down, cuddling sleepily.

"It's a good thing you don't have to work today," she said. She tucked herself into his body. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.


	12. Crystal Rose

.

.

This is how their baby was conceived.

"We did it!" Morioka said, after they finished a grueling boss battle. She high-fived Sakurai, then jumped and squealed.

"That took longer than expected, didn't it?" Sakurai said, smiling. Morioka threw her arms around him.

On-screen, there was a rare drop. The diamond turned in front of them before exploding into a starburst of light.

"A crystal rose," Morioka said, staring. The rose floated over Hayashi before settling on top of Hayashi's coat.

Morioka grabbed Sakurai by the shirt and kissed him, climbing onto his lap. The wireless keyboard slid unceremoniously on the floor.

("Look, it's Hayashi and Lily!" Lilac said. Kanbe glanced behind him while Nico arranged bowls of salad around them.

"Don't bother," Kanbe said, as Lilac came closer. "They've been Away From Keyboard for awhile now.")


	13. Chest

.

.

Whenever Sakurai got anxious, he'd reach a hand and clutch his chest.

Morioka first noticed it when he came home just before midnight, about to go to bed when his supervisor called him to yell at him on the phone.

"My apologies. I can still make the 12:26 train," Sakurai said. He tugged at the shirt above his chest. "I'll be back at the office right away."

There was a pause on the phone, and Sakurai's voice lowered. "My apologies. I'll work on it in the morning, then," and he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Morioka asked. Sakurai forced a smile.

"It's just work. It's nothing to worry about."

Morioka gently pried his hand from his chest, then kissed the spot he had been clutching a moment ago. "I'm here if you want to talk," she said, quietly. Sakurai's facade crumbled.

"One of our clients is unhappy with me."

He sat down beside her heavily.

Apparently it was rooted in miscommunication: the client was convinced they were billed for hours worked on a cancelled project, when really most of the fees were going to another, on-going one. Sakurai tried to do damage control and talked to the client in person, but it devolved into a one-sided shouting match, the client getting red in the face and demanding to speak with his supervisor.

"I offered to go back in, but they said it's too late, and they're handling it."

He was clenching his hand again, which Morioka quietly took into her lap. He smiled as she brushed her thumb across his knuckles.

Whenever he was worried, he would withdraw into himself; he didn't want to burden her, and Morioka soon was able to pinpoint when something was bothering him. She knew there were times he appreciated the quiet, but there were other times too when he seemed almost too afraid to talk to her. "Sorry," he'd say sheepishly. "I know the last thing you need is to deal with my gloomy personality."

She plucked a piece of lint from his shirt, then let her fingertips linger over the spot on his chest he had been clutching. "Better gloomy than a ball of neuroses like me."

Sakurai laughed, startled. Morioka smiled and pressed her lips to his chest. She was the perfect height to his sternum, which she kissed before turning her head to rest her cheek.

"I like it when you kiss me there," he said, shyly.

She smiled and kissed his shirt again, affectionately.


	14. Dressing cute

.

.

"Ne, Yuta?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like it better if I dressed like Lily?"

Sakurai tilted his head. "You mean like cosplay?" Sakurai asked.

"N-no. I meant if I dressed cuter. You know. Like Lily," Morioka said.

"Oh!" Sakurai said, smiling. "I think Moriko is already cute on her own."

"But isn't there something you'd like to see me in? Something you'd like me to wear?" Morioka asked.

Sakurai pumped his fist. "Sweat pants and an oversized hoodie!" he said.

"Eh?!"

Sakurai nodded. "I think Moriko looks very cute in that!"

"Somehow I feel like you're making fun of me," Morioka said, frowning.

"Actually, there's something I never told you," Sakurai said. "Remember that time before we were dating when I lent you my clothes?"

Morioka nodded. Sakurai blushed.

"Well...the truth is...when I saw you in that hoodie, I was so turned on it was embarrassing."

"Eh?"

"It's just you were so small, you were swimming in them! And whenever you bent over I could see your cleavage!"

"EH?!"

"And...and, I could see your nipples poking out under the sweatshirt, and I knew you weren't wearing any underwear underneath them..."

"My nipples?!" Morioka squeaked.

"Oh god," Sakurai said. He grabbed his head in his hands. "I'm such a pervert! What must you think of me?!"

"I guess it's a good thing we're already married," Morioka said.


	15. Katsudon

.

.

Because she suddenly started craving pork cutlet bowls from the convenience store at 2 AM, Sakurai dutifully offered to go buy them for her, nevermind the fact that it was ridiculously late and he had work in the morning. "I can get them," Morioka said. She held her hands up anxiously, watching as Sakurai laughed softly and pulled on his coat. "You have to work tomorrow, I can still sleep in."

"You're the one who's pregnant," Sakurai said, smiling.

"But it's so late," Morioka protested, but Sakurai ignored her, giving her a kiss.

"I'll be back soon. Do you want anything else?"

"Let me come with you," Morioka said, and she grabbed her coat.

xXx

.

She only buttoned the top two buttons; the rest of her coat was splayed open, unable to close shut because of her protruding abdomen. Sakurai had begged her to let him buy her a bigger coat, but Morioka refused: it was too much money, and she would only be pregnant a few months anyway. "But it's cold," Sakurai said. Morioka waved her hand.

"I have hot flashes. It's okay."

At the very least, his sweatshirts fit her, and he knew with all the layers she could stay at least moderately warm.

The convenience store bell rang. "Welcome," Fujimoto said. He was working the graveyard shift again.

Sakurai went to the bento section while Morioka walked around to the cold drinks in the refrigerator aisle, tapping her fingers along the glass and staring wistfully at the cans of beer. "They don't have pork cutlet," Sakurai called out. "Do you want a rice ball?"

"Um..." Morioka frowned at the refrigerator. Her eyes widened.

"Yuta! Yuta come quick!"

"What is it?" Sakurai rushed over toward her.

She grabbed his hand and stuck it over the sweatshirt. "I think I felt the baby kick."

"Really?" Sakurai said. He palmed her belly. "I don't feel anything."

"It felt like flutters," Morioka said, excitedly. She moved Sakurai's hand lower. "There! I felt it again. See?"

At the counter, Fujimoto peered over the register.

What the hell were they doing? Fujimoto squinted his eyes at them. Morioka was giggling and Sakurai was blushing stupidly, and it was only then that Fujimoto realized Morioka was grabbing his hand and sticking it under her shirt.

("Wah! I felt it!" Sakurai said. "It felt like a tap, right?" He palmed her belly lower. "I felt it again!")

Fujimoto's eyes narrowed.

xXx

.

Hayashi and Lily were standing in a field when Kanbe came online.

"Look, it's Kanbe-san!" Lily said, waving.

"Don't 'Kanbe-san,' me, what the hell were you two doing?" Kanbe said.

"Eh?" Lily said.

"What do you mean?" Hayashi said.

"Feeling each other up in the grocery aisle! Aren't you both like thirty?"

(In real life, Sakurai reddened while Morioka moaned. "Oh god, how embarrassing!" Morioka said.)


	16. Part III: Baby

.

.

"She won't stop crying!" Morioka said, coming up to Sakurai as he closed the door. Her hair was wild and the shirt she was wearing was covered in sweat stains and spit-up, and Sakurai could see two wet spots from where her breasts were leaking. "I fed her, I burped her, I tried swaddling her, I sang to her, I don't know what I'm doing and I'm a horrible mother!" She was bouncing the baby manically.

"Here, let me," Sakurai said, and Morioka started sobbing hysterically. He took the baby and bounced her over his shoulder.

"I didn't cook!" Morioka sobbed hysterically. "I didn't clean and I haven't done laundry-"

"It's okay," Sakurai said, and he showed her the plastic bags he got from the convenience store. "I got you a pork cutlet bowl. I'll take the baby while you eat."

Morioka sniffed. "But-"

"I've got her. After dinner you should take a shower and go to sleep," Sakurai said.

Morioka wrung her hands. "She needs to nurse in three hours."

"We have formula. Don't worry, I've got her."

"You need to make sure you wake me," Morioka said.

"Don't worry," Sakurai said, gently. "I've got her."

Morioka sniffed, then nodded. "Okay," she said. Her eyes watered. "I'm sorry for being such a horrible mother!"

"You're fine, you're just tired."

Sakurai watched as Morioka shuffled miserably to the table, holding a donut-shaped cushion, which she used to sit on while she ate on the floor.

xXx

.

Morioka passed out almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, so Sakurai spent the evening playing with the baby. Three hours came and went, and Sakurai poked his head into the bedroom to see that Morioka was still sleeping. The baby whimpered. Sakurai bounced her on his hip and went to the kitchen, holding her like a football while he prepared a bottle of formula.

"We're going to sleep here tonight," Sakurai said. He swaddled the baby and put her in her bassinet, rolling her to the couch. "Mama is tired so Daddy will feed you bottles tonight."

The baby breathed. Sakurai stroked her temple, quietly.

xXx

.

He was sleeping on the couch when he heard Morioka screaming.

"Moriko!" Sakurai lurched off the couch and sprinted to the bedroom, where Morioka was screaming. Throwing open the door, he saw her clawing at her shirt, shrieking.

"My boobs!" Morioka screamed. "Oh god, Yuta! My boobs!"

"What?" Sakurai said, and he saw her breasts were hard and throbbing.

"I need to nurse! How long was I sleeping?"

"Twelve hours?" Sakurai said, bewildered, as Morioka flailed around the bedroom.

"My pump, my pump, where's my pump?!" Morioka sobbed."I'm too full of milk! I can't lower my arms!"

"Um, I think...here!" Sakurai said, and he pulled it from the corner.

Sakurai rushed toward her, practically tripping over himself as he grabbed the tubing and the suction cups. "Where's the harness?" he asked. Morioka cried harder. "I'm sorry, I can't find the harness-"

"It _hurts_ ," she cried, and Sakurai did a quick calculation, then shoved the cups over her breasts.

He flipped on the pump. The familiar whirring sound came on, and the bottles started filling with milk.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Morioka nodded, wiping her eyes and catching her breath. Her breasts emptied quickly as he kept holding the containers.

"I'm so sorry," Sakurai said. "I didn't know this would happen, I should have waked you."

"That's okay," Morioka said, and she sniffed. She ducked her head and started laughing softly.

"What is it?" Sakurai asked. Morioka shook her head.

"I was just remembering how nervous I was when I visited your apartment," Morioka said. And then,

"Just the thought of you seeing my underwear in the dryer was embarrassing, I never thought I'd be sitting here shirtless while you held suction cups over my boobs."


	17. Body Image

.

.

The convenience store manager still had no tact.

"Oh my!" she said, as Morioka shuffled toward the register. "You're absolutely glowing! You're so big now! When are you due?"

"Actually," Morioka flushed. "I already had the baby last week."

The manager's hand fluttered. "O-oh. My..."

"If you excuse me," Morioka said, bowing quickly, and she grabbed her bags and ran out of the store.

xXx

.

"What? You don't look pregnant, she's crazy," Sakurai said.

Morioka was moaning in the bedroom, head face-down in a pillow while Sakurai wore the baby with a sling. He sat next to her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"She said I looked big and that I was glowing."

"She probably just got confused because she didn't see you with the baby," Sakurai said. Morioka sniffed into the pillow, miserably.

When she was pregnant, she tried hard to keep herself somewhat presentable: she plucked her eyebrows and tried to remember to get her hair trimmed, and even when her stomach got big and it got harder to see her legs, she still somehow managed to shave. But after the baby was born, it was like she reverted back to her NEET ways: her eyebrows grew back in, her clothes were all stretched out and stained, and her hair was as wild and unkempt as ever.

"What happened to my nipples?!" Morioka said. She stared at her breasts in the mirror, aghast. Her nipples were now the size of dinner plates, and her once full breasts had started to sag.

"Hmm, I heard about that," Himeralda said. "I think it's because the breast milk destroys the breast tissue." Himeralda was listening sympathetically as Lily sat on the barstool, depressed. (Morioka had borrowed Sakurai's Lily; it was easier just to use her than to explain Hayashi wasn't a man.)

"It's just embarrassing, and I don't like to complain to Hayashi." Morioka frowned at the monitor. It felt vaguely like talking about herself in the third person.

"Well don't worry about it, Lily-chan! Raising a baby is hard! My sister has two of them, and they drive her crazy!"

Himeralda didn't have any advice; she was too busy loving the child-free life. Morioka sagged. In the bassinet behind her, the baby started crying.

"You like my big saggy titty, don't you?" Morioka said to the baby, as it rooted around, trying to latch. She held her boob like a sandwich, stuffing it toward the baby. The baby suckled and Morioka sighed tiredly.

It was dark now, and the doorknob to the front door shifted. "I'm home," Sakurai called. He took off his shoes and looked around for Morioka.

She was snoring softly, holding the baby and leaning against the couch. She wasn't wearing any pants and one of her breasts was hanging out.

Sakurai laughed, softly. He bent over to kiss Morioka, then gently picked up the baby.

"Eh?" Morioka's eyes blearily opened. She blinked until Sakurai and the baby came into focus. Then she realized her boob was hanging out.

"EHHH?!"

"You fell asleep," Sakurai said, smiling, as Morioka cringed and tugged up her neckline, curling her knees to her chest and pulling at her shirt to cover her lack of pants.

"Oh my god, Yuta, I can't believe you saw me!" She stuffed her boob back in her shirt. "I look like a trainwreck. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize! I'm your husband," he said, and he blushed happily. "Moriko actually looks really really cute!"

I knew it, Morioka thought, miserably. Lack of sleep has made Yuta delusional!


	18. Pretty

.

.

The first time Sakurai saw Morioka, it was after he had elbowed her in the face.

It wasn't until after the paramedics showed up and the panic and shock had worn off, that he realized how beautiful she was. He spent the next few hours sitting at her bedside, exhausted but unable to stop staring at the blue-hued bruise marring her forehead.

 _She's really pretty_ , he thought, and caught himself. _I can't believe I elbowed her in the face_.

xXx

.

A girl's long hair was the very image of romance. It was too bad Moriko didn't see it that way.

"Forgive me, Yuta! Your wife is the type of person who doesn't take care of her hair!"

She was bouncing the baby on her hip, the oversized neckline of her shirt slipping over her shoulder, slightly. "My apologies! It's gotten ratty and it's full of split ends! And I can't believe how much I'm shedding. The drain is full of hair!"

"I like your hair," Sakurai said, stupidly, but Morioka ignored him, bouncing the baby and shushing into her ear.

There was a lot about her that he liked, actually. He loved her, of course. She was serious and kindhearted, and she always cheered him up whenever he was feeling gloomy. But on a purely superficial level, he knew his wife was a total hottie, even if Morioka didn't seem to recognize it herself.

Like right now. She was walking around wearing one of his shirts, and as she walked he could see the outline of her butt in a pair of cotton white panties.

"Yuta?" Morioka asked, and Sakurai realized he was blushing. He cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses pointedly.

"I'm sorry I'm not dressed appropriately," Morioka said, (No! He loved how she was dressed! She should always walk around in just a t-shirt and panties!) "But I ran out of clothes since I haven't had time to do the laundry."

"My apologies," Sakurai said. "You've been so busy with the baby, I should have realized."

She smiled, patting the baby over her shoulder, and pushed up on her tiptoes for a kiss. He kissed her and smiled broadly.

"You look really cute," he told her, smiling.

"Eh? Cute? I'm covered in spit-up and I left out one of my boobs!"

"I like your boobs," Sakurai said, seriously.

The baby fell asleep, so they put her in the bassinet and rolled her into the bedroom. Switching off the lights, they climbed into bed, Sakurai lifting the covers and letting Morioka crawl beside him.

It had been a few months since they last had sex. The third trimester had been hard on her, and after the birth, she hadn't been medically cleared yet. Sakurai didn't mind. He liked being able to hold her, how she tucked herself into his body and burrowed into his chest.

She felt warm and good and comfortable against him, and as he started to drift off to sleep, the baby started crying, and Morioka shifted, dragging herself from the bed to go nurse her.


	19. Sex (NC-17)

_Warnings for sexual content and descriptions of painful postpartum sexual intercourse_.

* * *

.

Two weeks passed after the doctor cleared them to have sex, but Sakurai knew enough not to push for it. He saw firsthand how Morioka shuffled around their house, sitting painfully on a donut or trying to hide the super-sized pads she had to wear to staunch all the blood. Her vulva was red and swollen and in-between feedings she sat with bags of ice wrapped in hand towels, pressing them against her crotch. "Oh god," Morioka moaned. "I'm so embarrassed! Don't look at me!" And Sakurai pretended not to notice that her breasts were leaking.

It wasn't until the third week that Morioka approached him, one hand across her chest and clutching the top of her arm, nervously. "Yuta?" she asked. She was standing by the wall of their kitchen. "The baby is sleeping. Do you want to have sex with me?"

Sakurai looked up. Morioka tugged on her shirt sleeve, shyly.

"It's okay. We don't have to do that right away, I know you're still healing," Sakurai said. Morioka's mouth twisted.

"I know...I know my body isn't what it used to be..."

Sakurai's eyes widened. "What? No-"

"I know my breasts are sagging and I have a big belly-"

"I love your body! I think you're sexy!"

"Then why won't you have sex with me?" Her eyes flicked upwards, nervously.

"I'm afraid of hurting you," Sakurai said. "You had a big tear. I want to make sure you're okay before we do it, first."

"I think I'm okay." She rubbed her arm. "Are you okay if we try?"

Sakurai licked his lips. His throat is dry. "If you think you're ready, I'm okay to try."

"Okay..." Morioka tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

xXx

.

She was nervous. He could tell by the way she was tensing her muscles, the muscles of her jaw clenching and unclenching as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded quickly.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous. I kind of feel like I did when I was a virgin."

"Okay," he said, and he dropped a small kiss on her collarbone. "Tell me if it hurts, and I'll stop."

"Okay," she said, and he moved to mouth her breasts.

"Stop, stop!" she said, and Sakurai jerked back, startled. "Sorry," Morioka said. "My nipples are too tender now."

Sakurai smiled ruefully. "My apologies. I should have known these are just for the baby."

"Heh." Morioka let out an embarrassed laugh. He smiled and pressed a penitent kiss on her sternum.

He moved lower, kissing her skin. He liked how her belly was all soft and cushiony. "Don't look at me there!" Morioka said, cringing.

"Sorry."

He patted her thigh, letting her legs fall nervously on either side of him as he positioned himself, pressing a soft kiss against her clit before licking gently.

Above him, Morioka's eyes closed, and she turned her head to the side, breathing heavily. She was wet and her clit was swollen, and she jerked a little as he carefully began licking her shaft.

Her breathing grew louder. The muscles of her thighs tightened and he felt her pushing into his mouth, concentrating on her orgasm. Then she jerked and gasped and twitched beneath him, five, six, seven times, before her body fell limp onto the mattress. She opened her eyes and breathed hard, watching him.

He was nervous. Slowly, he pressed his cock into her, watching her face for any sign of discomfort. She was holding her breath, and as he slowly slid in, he heard her suck in her breath.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded quickly, squeezing her eyes. "I'm fine."

He eased in slowly, watching her; she breathed hard through her nose and nodded, pressing her hand to his back, encouraging him.

He gave her one firm push upwards, until he was completely inside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah." She nodded against his shoulder.

He laid there quietly, waiting for her to adjust. His penis pulsed but the last thing he wanted was to move too soon, he didn't want to hurt her. Finally he felt her relax, and it was only then that he gave her a small, experimental thrust.

" _It hurts it hurts it hurts-_ "

"Sorry, sorry!" He quickly pulled out.

Morioka was shaking. She curled her legs to her chest and rolled on her side. She slung her arm over her eyes and started crying quietly.

"Moriko?" He pulled her by the shoulders, hugging her. "I'm so sorry, Moriko!"

"Forgive me! I'm such a horrible wife, you can't even have sex with me!"

"No no no, it's my fault for hurting you." He hated himself for pushing her. He pulled her arm from her eyes, then wiped a tear with his thumb.

He kissed her and stroked her cheek, pressing his forehead against hers while he wiped her eyes. Morioka sniffed, miserably.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to come."

"What?" Sakurai laughed. Morioka smiled ruefully and hid her face against his neck. "I don't care about that. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm sorry." She spoke into his neck. "I just know it's been a long time since we've had sex."

His eyes were soft as he brushed back the hair from her face.

"Thank you for thinking of me," Sakurai said softly. Morioka sniffed ruefully.

"Actually, Yuta. I wasn't just thinking of you. It's just that the last few days, I've been really really horny."


	20. Sometimes

.

.

Sometimes, when Morioka wakes up to nurse, the night will be quiet, and the baby will be cooing softly in the bassinet by the bed. On those nights, she'll prop the baby on her lap with pillows and sit up in bed, listening to the sound of Yuta's soft breathing and the happy contented sounds of the baby nursing. Those nights, the moonlight will filter through the curtains, and Morioka will think to herself that this whole motherhood thing isn't so bad.


	21. Part IV: Second Time (NC-17)

.

.

Normally, they wheeled the bassinet into the bedroom when they were going to sleep, but some nights they'd lie and kiss in bed until the fooling around would get more intense, and one of them would have the wherewithal to get up and push the bassinet into the living room.

They didn't have sex yet, but sometimes they were close to it. Sometimes it would be dry humping and oral sex, while other times they would both be naked, Sakurai rubbing the shaft of his penis up against Morioka's clitoris until she orgasmed.

They were doing this again, kissing and rubbing against each other, when Morioka whispered, "Do you want to try to put it inside?"

Sakurai let out a ragged breath. His penis twitched. "Are you sure?"

"I think so." She smiled up at him shyly.

He moved, then carefully pressed himself at her entrance. She was already wet, and he slipped inside easily.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded against his chest.

"It feels good. I'm okay."

"Really?" His face brightened. Morioka laughed shyly.

They kissed and he began moving slowly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. It had been a long time and already he was close to coming. "S-sorry," he said, and Morioka shook her head.

"It's okay. I want you to."

"I love you," he said earnestly, and she laughed quietly, nudging her cheek against his forehead.

He stroked in and out, pounding with hard, powerful strokes, thumping her body against the mattress. He pumped so hard that Morioka gasped and started laughing, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, giddy with the sensation. "Yuta!" she laughed.

"Sorry," he gasped, still thrusting, and she kissed him, smiling.

He reared up on his haunches, driving harder into her, the hot, wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room. Morioka gasped and Sakurai leaned forward, his face red and feeling close to going over...

The baby started crying in the other room.

"Crap!" Sakurai scrambled while Morioka lurched off the bed, yelling "Coming, Lily!", pulling on her underwear and tripping into the living room.

He rinsed in the shower. A part of him wanted to rub it out in the shower, but he was too embarrassed. He showered and dressed quickly, joining Morioka in the living room as he toweled his hair.

Morioka was sitting on the couch, topless and nursing the baby. Her face was still flushed and her hair was sweaty, and she smiled at him as he sat next to her, ruefully.

"That was really nice," Morioka said, smiling, and Sakurai laughed, embarrassed. "Maybe if she stays asleep we can actually finish."

"Heh. Maybe." He rubbed his neck, blushing brightly.

The baby was still awake, so Sakurai changed her diaper and played with her while Morioka rinsed in the shower.

"Yuta?" Morioka poked her head out into the living room. "Do we have any more towels?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry! I think they're still in the laundry."

She walked out naked into the living room, and Sakurai smiled to himself. She really was beautiful, the way the moonlight traced the outline of her body. The first time she used his shower, the thought of him seeing her naked sent them both into an embarrassed panic; that she could walk in front of him naked made him happy.

She grabbed a clean towel from the dryer and began drying herself, sitting next to him.

"Ne, remember when we got caught in the rain?" Sakurai asked.

"Which time?" Morioka was toweling her head.

"The first time, before we were dating."

"Oh yeah." Morioka brightened. "I was so embarrassed. I couldn't believe I got myself into that situation."

"I was just thinking of that now, how comfortable you are with me. It makes me glad that we're a family."

Morioka squeezed his hand. Sakurai smiled, happily.

The baby was asleep. Morioka went to find another shirt while Sakurai wheeled the bassinet beside the bed. Lifting the covers, he let Morioka climb in first before he settled behind her.


	22. Milk

.

.

"Wow, who is this? Is this little baby Homare?"

"I thought I told you her name is Lily," Sakurai said, as Koiwai held her by the armpits. Sakurai was standing by the kitchen, a dishtowel on his shoulder as he swirled a bottle of milk, while Koiwai was sitting on the couch playing with the baby.

Koiwai baby-talked to the baby, "Dawww, poor widdle baby! 'Lily' is such a stupid name! Mommy and Daddy named you after a video game!"

"A video game character," Sakurai corrected him from the kitchen. Koiwai grinned.

They were supposed to be working on a presentation; Morioka offered to watch the baby but Sakurai knew the weekend was her only break, so he and Koiwai holed up in their apartment with their laptops on the table, the baby on the floor while Morioka went shopping. The meeting wasn't very productive: Koiwai immediately got distracted by all the baby things littering the apartment.

"Is that formula or is that milk?" Koiwai asked, as Sakurai sat down on the couch, screwing on a nipple.

"Milk," Sakurai said. He picked up the baby from Koiwai and cradled her, holding the bottle.

"Eh? But didn't I see all those bottles of formula?"

"Oh, well Moriko only pumps when the baby's not with her," Sakurai explained, and he held the nipple to the baby's mouth.

"Wait, you mean that's Morimori-chan's breastmilk?!" Koiwai evidently had thought Sakurai was talking about cow's milk.

"Of course it is, that's what I meant when I said milk," Sakurai said, and Koiwai leaned forward excitedly.

"Have you ever tasted it?" Koiwai asked.

"Wha- no, I never tasted it-"

"Betcha it's really sweet and creamy, you should totally drink some of it!" Koiwai said.

"It's for the baby, I'm not going to drink it," Sakurai said. Koiwai winked at him.

" _Maybe you should try drinking it from the source, then!"_

"Koiwai-san!" Sakurai said, blushing furiously. Koiwai laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.


	23. Cuddling part 2

.

.

Sakurai was asleep when Morioka finished nursing, so after she put the baby down she climbed into bed next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and tucking her face against his neck.

Sakurai stirred, and Morioka nuzzled against him, smiling and pressing sleepy kisses against his skin.

"Were you nursing?" he asked. She nodded against his neck.

"I was. I just finished."

"You should wake me next time so you can get some sleep," he said.

"I will, thank you," she said, and she hugged him. He smiled and pulled the blanket over both of them.

It was comfortable sleeping next to him. No matter how much she rolled around, he always seemed to find away to curl his body around her, like a big warm pillow that could move when she moved. It didn't matter if she was on her back with her arms and legs splayed out like a starfish, or if randomly found herself sleeping diagonally across the width of the bed - no matter what position she was in, she'd wake up with Sakurai cupped against her back, his face burrowed into her shoulder or neck and sleeping soundly.

"Ne, Yuta," she asked, when they first started dating, "My tossing and turning doesn't wake you?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I sleep better when I'm beside you," he said, blushing happily.

Truth be told, Morioka felt the same way. His body was warm and firm with just enough give in all the right places, and she liked how she could feel his heart beating if she lay her head against his chest. She liked how sometimes he'd lightly scratch her scalp while she lay on top of him, or sometimes let his hand rest comfortably against the back of her head. Kissing him was nice too, because no matter how long they've been together, he'd always be blushing and smiling. _He really is cute like Lily_ , Morioka thought, and she settled against him, hugging him warmly.


	24. Third Time (NC-17)

.

.

"Yuta! Come quick!"

"What is it?" Sakurai said. Morioka was rushing out of the bedroom, pulling off her shirt.

"The baby is asleep," she said, and her breasts bounced a little as she flung off her shirt. "Let's have sex!"

"Here?" Sakurai asked, before Morioka pushed him against the chest, straddling him on the couch.

At Morioka's insistence, Sakurai showered first, telling him, "I'm okay. It's all on the inside anyway," while Sakurai fumbled for baby wipes since there weren't any tissues in the living room.

He was surprised how quickly he came; she straddled him and started bouncing on him manically, making him gasp, "Wait! I'm going to come, you're going too fast!"

She gripped his shoulders, leaning forward. She panted heavily against his ear.

"Good," she said. "I want you to."

He never came so hard in his life.

He turned off the shower. Miraculously, the baby was still asleep, and as he toweled his hair he felt a twinge of guilt because Morioka hadn't gotten off. "Don't worry," she told him, shooing him into the bathroom, "I came the last two times, I'll take care of myself while you're in the shower." Part of him wanted to see that, but the baby was a time bomb and he wanted to be somewhat clean in case the baby was awake. Quietly he pulled on a clean shirt and pants and walked into the living room, toweling his hair.

Morioka was asleep. She was leaning sideways on the couch, half-naked with her hand inside her panties: she had fallen asleep masturbating. Sakurai laughed softly.

"Moriko," he said, and he leaned against her. Her eyes blinked open.

"Eh?"

"You fell asleep." Sakurai bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"EH?!" She yanked her hand out of her underwear. Sakurai started laughing.

"My apologies," he said, laughing. She cringed and he kissed her forehead.

"Ugh, Yuta," Morioka moaned, "You only ever see my bad sides!"

He smiled into her hair. "It's not bad," he said, smiling. "It's sexy."

She covered her breasts with her arm, blushing furiously.

"Did you come yet?" he asked. His hand slipped beneath her panties.

"Not quite. I got tired, but I was close."

His middle finger found her clit, which he began to stroke slowly. "Do you want me to go down on you?" he asked, softly.

"Um." Her thighs shifted, squeezing together slightly. Her voice was breathy. Low. "I can probably just come from this."

"Okay." He kept stroking her slowly.

Time passed, and Morioka's breathing grew more ragged. Every muscle in her body seemed to tighten; she pointed her toes, straining and breathing louder.

She gasped and pitched forward, jerking hard as he slowed his hand until the shaking subsided.

"My apologies," Morioka gasped, panting. Her breasts were heaving. Sakurai smiled and wiped his hand.


	25. Avatar

.

.

When Morioka got pregnant again, they decided to name the new baby "Hayashi."

"It's weird playing _Fruits de Mer_ , isn't it?" Morioka said. Their daughter was asleep, and Morioka and Sakurai were spending the evening playing. "I mean, I think of you as Lily-san and our daughter as Lily Junior, but now that we're having baby Hayashi it feels a little weird."

"I know what you mean," Sakurai said. He tapped on the keyboard, playing. "Even when the other guild members talk to me, it makes me think they're talking to the baby."

They beat the boss and took a break, pondering.

"We both have secondary characters," Morioka said. "I can level up as Molly and you can play as Harth."

"Hm. I'm more comfortable playing a support character, though. I'm not comfortable playing a tank like Harth," Sakurai said.

"Do you want to trade?" Morioka asked, and Sakurai perked up.

"Really?!"

Morioka giggled. "I think it'd be better if I played Harth and you played Molly."

"We need to level up!" Sakurai said, and he logged out as Lily. "What's your password again?"

"'EliteNEET63,' I already remember yours."

They logged in and messaged the guild.

xXx

.

"Eh?" Himeralda said. "So Harth is Hayashi?"

"And Lily-san is Molly! They changed 'cuz their kids have their old usernames," Lilac said.

"Hmm. It's too bad, Lily-san spent so much money on her last avatar, she has to start all over again as Molly!"

(Not surprisingly, it took only a few weeks before Molly's collection of outfits rivaled Lily's.)


	26. Karoshi

_Warning for mentions of suicide and suicidal ideation_.

* * *

.

 _"Labor practices at Matsukaze Bussan are once again being called into question, after employee Nakamura Tomoe, age 29, died of heart failure last month after clocking 124 hours of overtime..._ "

Sakurai paused, holding a dishtowel in one hand. _Matsukaze Bussan used to be Moriko's company,_ he thought, and stepped into the livingroom, where Morioka was watching the news. On the TV, the newscaster was reciting the newest labor statistics - _"according to authorities, there has been a noticeable uptick in deaths related to overwork,"_ \- while Morioka sat on the couch, motionless. He couldn't see her face from where he was standing, just the back of her head, and the slight slumping of her shoulders as she rocked the baby.

"Moriko?"

Morioka looked up. Sakurai stepped around the couch and sat beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The baby cooed. Morioka glanced down at her and began bouncing her quietly on her lap, the news droning on behind her.

"I was just thinking, I just finished weaning Lily, I can't believe we got pregnant again so soon," Morioka said.

"That's probably my fault," Sakurai said. He shifted uncomfortably. They both listened to the drone of the news.

Koiwai and the others had a good idea of what happened: the long days spent working overtime, shouldering a four-person workload and impossible deadlines, made her collapse from the stress of her workload. _Her health was declining_ , one former co-worker told him, while another added, _We saw her when she passed out_. They all insisted she quit because of her health.

"I wanted to kill myself," Morioka told him, once.

They were lying in bed when she told him. Outside, the moon was filtering gently through the half open curtains, and Sakurai had curled his body warmly around hers. Maybe it was the first time she felt safe talking to him, but somehow, everything about her past started to trickle out, and she told him how one night, she contemplated suicide.

"It became very clear to me, there was only one way to make it stop. But thankfully, I gathered the courage to just resign."

A tear slipped down her face, and Sakurai hugged her tighter, kissing her hair and wrapping his arms around her: after that night, she never brought it up again, and Sakurai never pushed her.

"What is it?" Morioka asked. She readjusted the baby and looked up at Sakurai, concerned.

"I was just worried - it's your old company and I was worried this might bring up bad memories," Sakurai said. Morioka smiled and turned off the TV.

"I'm fine," Morioka said. She smiled. "I have you and the baby."

The baby cooed and Morioka giggled, holding her by the armpits. "I still can't believe we're pregnant again!" Morioka said.

Sakurai ducked his head. "Sorry," Sakurai said. Morioka laughed, fondly.


	27. Accident

.

.

"Ugh, I hate taking these pills," Morioka said.

She was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, wrinkling her nose with distaste at the little round compact of birth control pills in her hand. Once again, she forgot to take it - second day in a row, in fact - and she had to start a new pack.

Sakurai leaned through the doorway. "Do you want to go back to condoms?" he asked. Morioka shook her head.

"I couldn't ask that of you, didn't you say it felt better without the condoms?"

( _"You feel so good without the condoms!"_ was what he said the first time they had sex without them.)

"I don't mind them," Sakurai said. Morioka frowned at him.

They had tried to get an IUD earlier, but it was too painful to insert and the doctor had offered to reschedule the appointment. "My apologies, I don't think we want an IUD," Morioka said, while Sakurai marveled silently at how tight her cervix was even after giving birth. She was allergic to the adhesive in the patch and the ring was awkward to have to fish out whenever she had to change it. Sakurai brightened.

"Well, maybe we should just stop your birth control, then?"

"Eh?" Morioka said. Sakurai smiled.

"I mean, it took us a year before we conceived Lily. And we were much more active then." This was true: they were having sex practically every day back then, whereas now their sex life had dwindled to a still respectable two or three times a week.

Morioka considered. "I suppose we can just stop the pill then..."

"And I'll take responsibility if you get pregnant," Sakurai said. Morioka laughed.

"You have to take responsibility. We're married, silly. "

Sakurai blushed, happily.

xXx

.

"Um, Yuta?"

"Hm?"

"Can we buy some pregnancy tests? I haven't had my period."

"Eh?"

A few hours later, she sat on the toilet staring at the stick in her hand.

"That was quick," Morioka said.


	28. Quickies (MATURE)

.

.

Morioka sprinted across the house, feet pounding as she ran toward the hyperactive toddler making a beeline for her little brother.

"Wait, Lily!" Morioka said. She lurched forward and grabbed Lily by the armpits, just narrowly keeping her from crashing into baby Hayashi, who was on his stomach and trying to lift his head. "Watch out for your brother!"

And baby Hayashi pushed upward, his head starting to wobble.

Two kids was definitely harder than one: if Lily wasn't trying to climb on top of a book shelf or jump couch to couch pretending the floor was lava, baby Hayashi would furtively crawl into a cabinet or roll himself into some unseen place, like behind the entertainment station or amid the wires crowding the back of the computer desk.

"We just need to baby proof better," Sakurai said, and he arranged the house into a maze of baby gates and strategically placed boxes, hiding the wires and the electrical outlets and dragging mattress toppers on the floor in case Lily fell off the couch.

"I'm so tired," Morioka said. It was nighttime and they were sitting in the living room, lights off except for the ambient glow of the computer screen. Sakurai rubbed her shoulders sympathetically.

xXx

.

Their sex life, which was once a respectable two to three times a week, now was only a weekly occurrence.

Scheduled sex was not sexy sex: it was quick, furtive, and designed only to get each other off. The quickest way would be either with traditional missionary or with Morioka on top, Sakurai fumbling with a lipstick vibrator while Morioka rode him frantically, lest one of the kids suddenly woke up. ("I wish I could go down on you," Sakurai said apologetically once, but doing that took too long and the vibrator was the quickest way to get her to come.)

Sakurai came; Morioka felt him sag into her shoulder as he pulsed heavily inside her. Taking the opportunity, she leaned her body weight against the little vibrator and ground her hips until she orgasmed, shuddering against his chest and panting against his neck. The whole thing took a little over ten minutes.

The clean-up was efficient and routine. Before they used to shower together, but now one of them had to be on lookout in case one of the kids woke up. Sakurai would jump in the shower first, quickly rinsing his penis before letting Morioka take a full shower: he preferred to let her shower first so he wouldn't use up the hot water. ("I love that you're so thoughtful," Morioka told him, hugging him.) Then after she was done, they would trade places, Sakurai finishing his shower while Morioka dressed and toweled off her hair.

Morioka was showering now, soaping up her hair, when Sakurai opened the shower door.

"Himeralda and Poketarou are having a baby!" Sakurai said.

"Eh?" Morioka said. Sakurai grinned.

"They're pregnant," Sakurai said. "They just made an announcement."

"Really?!" Morioka rinsed quickly and grabbed a towel.

xXx

.

In the livingroom, Morioka and Sakurai giggled at them.

Poor, poor Poketarou and Himeralda. They had no idea what they were getting into.


End file.
